¡Comienza la guerra!
by Tsuyu ryu
Summary: Cuando Emmett y Jasper deciden hacer una apuesta, el amor de Bella y Edward es puesto a prueba por Tanya, que no esta dispuesta a dejarlo ir. El resultado: CAOS! Proyecto con Hime-chan... mal summary, lo sé...
1. Chapter 1

_**Yay! He vuelto! Mwajajaja!!! Esta vez, les traigo una historia que hice junto con mi amiga Hime-chan. Es la primera vez que hago una historia cómica, asi que espero les guste.**_

_**Antes de que comiencen, quisiera advertir que esta historia sigue la línea temporal y de eventos de mis otros fics, por lo que hay ciertas cosas que son diferentes a la historia original de SM (al menos, después de Eclipse…) por lo que, si se sienten algo perdidos, quizás deberían leer mis otras historias primero.**_

_**Ah! Y otra cosita: si ven que de vez en cuando, los personajes no actúan precisamente como deberían… bueno, mi única excusa es q era necesario para la trama, aunque intente hacerlo lo mas exacto posible (Hime lo hizo mejor q yo, creo…) Como sea, espero disfruten este pequeño proyecto.**_

**EmmettPOV**

La carta en mi mano solo presagiaba una cosa: diversión. Seguramente Jazz se distraería con mis emociones… en efecto, lo escuché reír desde la sala.

"¿Jazz? ¿Qué te pasa?" oí que Alice le preguntaba. Mi hermano se aclaró la garganta.

"Errr… nada. Emmett…" dijo en tono de reproche. ¡Ja! Era su culpa por prestar demasiada atención.

Observé de nuevo la pieza de papel en mis manos, incapaz de contener mi entusiasmo. Quizás debería sentirme culpable… pero la verdad es que me hacía falta un poco de diversión. Entusiasmado –pobre Jasper- la leí de nuevo:

_Mi estimado Carlisle:_

_¿Cómo están todos? Espero que muy bien. Yo y el resto de mi familia les enviamos saludos._

_Te escribo para darte una buena noticia: mi familia y yo estamos de vacaciones y, si no te molesta, planeamos ir a visitarlos pronto. Me muero por verlos de nuevo (y conocer a la nueva integrante de su familia); espero no te moleste._

_¡Saludos! Cuídense todos y nos vemos pronto._

_Con amor,_

_Tanya._

Casi me eché a reír al leerla de nuevo. Hasta yo me daba cuenta de que esto traería problemas. No era un secreto que Tanya había estado –estaba- interesada en Edward, y era seguro que eso causaría problemas entre ella y Bella, mi nueva hermana. El simple hecho de que no la hubiera mencionado como 'la esposa de Edward' era prueba suficiente. Me pregunté, divertido, cuanto tardarían Bella y Tanya en iniciar una pelea.

Por supuesto, no les deseaba ningún mal. Edward era mi hermano, y sentía mucho afecto por él y por Bella… pero, vamos, un poco de diversión a costa suya no le haría daño a nadie, ¿o si? De pronto, se me ocurrió algo… tenía que hablar con Jasper.

Me acerqué lentamente al sillón, donde él y Alice estaban sentados viendo la televisión. Me recargué en el respaldo, del lado de mi hermano. Alice me miró, curiosa. Yo había tenido cuidado de no pensar en lo que haría, o ella lo sabría.

"¡Oye, hermano! ¿Estas de humor para una pequeña apuesta?" le pregunté. Jasper me miró, sonriendo levemente. Mis emociones lo estaban poniendo de buen humor. De pronto, Alice le dio un codazo juguetón.

"Ni te atrevas, Jazz, o te aseguro que…" dijo mi hermana, pero la interrumpí. Ya había previsto esto, y tenía un as bajo la manga para evitar que 'viera' algo… sabía qué la distraería.

"Mira, Alice. Esto llegó hoy" dije, y puse sobre sus piernas un gran catálogo de una de esas tiendas de ropa que yo sabía que le gustaban. Como lo esperaba, ella de inmediato nos ignoró y empezó a hojear las páginas. "Rose esta arriba… seguro te acompaña" añadí. Alice me miró, seguro sospechaba algo, pero no podía resistirse. Aplaudió varias veces, entusiasmada, y le dio un rápido beso a Jasper.

"Vuelvo pronto, me cuentas como acaba la película. ¡Rose! ¡Oye, Rose!" dijo Alice, y corrió hacía las escaleras. Cuando se fue, Jasper me miró levantando una ceja.

"¿Acabas de sobornar a mi esposa con un catálogo de boutique?" preguntó.

"Sip" dije, y le mostré la carta de Tanya. Jazz la leyó y, de inmediato, me observó con curiosidad. Había adivinado mi propósito.

"Olvídalo… la última vez que apostamos, terminé haciendo servicio social con Carlisle por un año entero…" dijo Jasper. Si… eso había sido divertido.

"¡Vamos! Si ganas esta vez… yo pagaré todos los gastos de Alice por un año entero. ¿Qué dices? ¿Te apuntas?" pregunté. Jasper me miro asombrado. Sabía bien que pagar las cuentas de Alice por todo un año era una oferta tentadora.

"Pues… de acuerdo, trato hecho. ¿Qué propones?" dijo Jazz, resignado.

"Bueno… ¿Cuánto crees que tarden en 'iniciar las hostilidades'?" dije, riendo. Jasper rió también.

"¿5 segundos?" dijo él. Yo reí con más fuerza.

"Me refería a cuanto tardará Bella en perder los estribos con Tanya" aclaré, aunque su idea era muy divertida.

"Menos de una semana, eso es seguro… mi auto deportivo a que tarda 5 días" dijo mi hermano, sonriendo. ¡Su auto! Si que estaba apostando en grande.

"¡Ese es el espíritu! Bien, los gastos de Alice a que tarda 7 días… la chica es paciente. Mira que aguantar a Edward…" dije en broma. Jasper rió, pero se interrumpió bruscamente al oír la puerta de la casa. Cuando volteé, vi que Alice y Rose salían a toda prisa, al mismo tiempo que Edward y Bella entraban tomados de la mano. Ambos miraron con asombro el huracán que acababa de marcharse.

Ocultarle esto a mi hermano sería más difícil.

**EPOV**

Cuando Bella y yo entramos en la casa, después de casi ser arrollados por Alice y Rosalie, supe que algo andaba mal.

Miré a Jasper y Emmett, que me observaban con una extraña expresión. Era obvio que estaban bloqueando sus mentes para que yo no pudiera leerlas. Jasper estaba recitando el diálogo completo de una película que le gustaba, mientras que Emmett… digamos que pensaba en Rosalie.

"Déjame adivinar: le diste a Alice el folleto, ¿no?" dijo Bella a mi lado, evidentemente divertida. Yo no compartía su entusiasmo; era obvio que esos dos tramaban algo. Considerando las experiencias anteriores, no podía ser nada bueno.

"Hola, ¿Qué tal les fue?" preguntó Emmett. _'Quita esa cara, hermano…'_ pensó. Bella me miró, confundida.

"¿Edward? ¿Pasa algo?" me preguntó, con tono preocupado. Tuve que olvidarme de mis dudas; no deseaba preocuparla. Después de todo, quizás no era nada. Le sonreí, mirando sus bellos ojos, y la besé en los labios con pasión. Lástima que no estábamos solos.

"Nada, amor" le dije. Ella rió, nerviosa: aun le costaba acostumbrarse a besarme frente a Emmett y Jasper. Vi que éste último se movía algo incómodo.

"Edward… no me hagas esto. Alice no esta" dijo Jasper. Emmett rió a su lado. Yo simplemente me encogí de hombros y abracé a mi Bella.

"No es mi culpa que no seas tan afortunado…" le dije. Bella me devolvió el abrazo con entusiasmo… yo seguía sin creer que tuviera tanta suerte.

'_Si supieras… err, digo… entonces John dijo:…'_ Pensó Jasper. Vaya, por un momento, se olvidó del dialogo. Me pregunté, curioso, que habían planeado esos dos. Sin embargo, las manos de Bella en mi pecho me distrajeron por completo de cualquier mente. La miré, y ella se estiró para besarme de nuevo. Ahora que era una vampira, ya no había peligro… últimamente había experimentado los mejores besos de mi existencia… le pasé la mano por la cintura…

"Oigan, chicos… la habitación esta arriba" dijo Emmett, burlón. _'No querrás que mamá vuelva a regañarte, ¿eh?'_ añadió con el mismo tono.

Antes de que yo pudiera decir algo, sonó el timbre de la casa. Eso era extraño; casi nunca recibíamos visitas… a excepción de Jacob (que, por suerte, no nos visitaba tan a menudo), Seth y Caitlin, casi nadie venía. Esme salió apresurada de una habitación y se dispuso a abrir, lanzándonos una mirada de reproche al no haberlo hecho nosotros. Cuando abrió, sentí que el infierno entraba en mi hogar.

"¡Edward!" escuché una voz, una que podía reconocer fácilmente… una que solo pronosticaba desastres. Tanya entró a toda prisa, prácticamente ignorando a mi madre, y corrió hacia mí. Me abrazó antes de que pudiera hacer algo, mientras mi esposa –a quien también había ignorado- le lanzaba una mirada asesina. Me sentí incómodo… por mucho que me gustara que se sintiera celosa por mí, esto solo me iba a acarrear problemas.

"Si… 5 días" dijo Jasper, mientras Emmett reía.

Definitivamente, esto iba a ser un infierno.

_**Mwajajaja!!! Soy malaaa!!! Y si Edward supiera la q le espera… digamos q Tanya aun no pierde del todo las esperanzas /risa malévola/**_

_**Espero les haya gustado!**_


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2:**

**BPOV**

Edward me miraba aterrado mientras aquella chica no lo soltaba. Esme se había quedado paralizada en la puerta y yo sentí como un rugido se formaba en mi pecho. Pero de pronto el silencio fue roto por un par de risas estridentes:

"¡Jajajajajaja vaya!" Exclamó Emmett mientras trataba de esconder su gran sonrisa "¡Qué SORPRESA!"

Jasper estaba su lado, tratando en vano de tranquilizar a Emmett, pero desde lejos podía verse que ni siquiera él se podía calmar ¿Qué les pasaba a esos dos?

"¿Sorpresa?" Exclamó una voz desde la entrada, al girarme me di cuenta de que un hombre de cabello oscuro y ojos dorados nos sonreía "¿Pero qué acaso, no les llego la carta de Tanya?"

¿Carta? Gire mi rostro a tiempo para ver como Jasper y Emmett rompían a reír nuevamente, y como Edward los fulminaba con la mirada, pude casi imaginar la cantidad de insultos que pensaba. Y fue ahí donde ni siquiera yo pude evitar reír. ¡A veces odiaba el don de Jasper!

Edward me miró sorprendido, y de pronto su sonrisa torcida apareció. Ambos nos miramos fijamente olvidándonos por completo de la situación. Solo deseándonos el uno al otro, como siempre nos ocurría.

"Ejemmm…" carraspeo alguien a mis espaldas, al girarme me di cuenta de que me encontraba frente a cuatro hermosos vampiros que nunca había visto.

El clan de Denali me miraba fijamente, mientras en sus rostros aparecían varios tipos de sonrisas: desde la entusiasmada, hasta la burlona y tensa.

"¿Tanya, no crees que sería mejor que soltarás a Edward para que podamos conversar como gente civilizada?" Dijo una chica bastante guapa de cabello rubio. Me miraba fijamente sin dejar de sonreír.

"Pero Kate…" gimió a su vez la muchacha de cabello rubio rojizo que abrazaba a mi marido. Me tense al verla pegar su rostro al pecho de Edward.

¿Tanya?... ¡Ah! Con que ella era la líder del clan de Denali, sentí como me relajaba, no había ninguna razón por la cual sentirme celosa de Tanya, después de todo ellos eran como familia.

Vi como Tanya se pegaba más a él, y tuve la necesidad de alejarla de mi marido. Jasper le dio un golpecito a Emmett en el brazo.

Edward fijo sus ojos dorados en mi rostro, para evaluar mi reacción al contacto de aquella mujer con él; yo solo le sonreía. El no debía saber lo incomoda que me sentía.

"¡Tanya!" Reprendió a su vez la otra chica de cabello rubio, ella debía ser Irina, la otra hermana de Tanya y Kate.

Refunfuñando Tanya se alejo de Edward, y giro su rostro hacía su familia, pero su mirada se detuvo en mí. Entonces su hermoso rostro (porque era hermoso) se crispo, primero en una mueca de burlón asombro, y después en una despiadada sonrisa.

**EPOV**

Me acerque inseguro hacia Bella, había visto sus ojos asustados y confundidos cuando ella y Tanya se miraron. ¡Esto no me daba buena espina!

"¡Bienvenidos!" Exclamo Esme, como para encubrir lo que había ocurrido. No fui el único en ver la expresión de mi esposa. "¡por favor, pasen!"

Eleazar y los demás entraron lentamente mientras se dirigían a los sillones. Tanya me sonrió y después de ver nuevamente a Bella siguió a los demás. Sentí la mano de Bella estrechándose en la mía.

"Bella, ¿Estás bien?" Pregunte cuando nos encontramos solos en la habitación. Me sujetaba como si temiera que, en cualquier instante, desapareciera. Ella levantó su rostro y tras mirarme fijamente por unos segundos, asintió.

Levante mi mano y acaricie su mejilla, escudriñando su mirada. ¿Me estaba diciendo la verdad? ¡En estos momentos daría lo que fuera por saber lo que piensa!

"¿Vienen?" Preguntó Emmett con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Fruncí el ceño…aun estaba bloqueando su mente… eso era tan sospechoso.

"Si, ya vamos Emmett" Dijo Bella, y tras regalarme una sonrisa, nos dirigimos con los demás.

Una vez que todos estuvimos sentados cómodamente, miré al clan de Denali con atención. Todos parecían divertidos ante algo que no supe descifrar, sus mentes estaban tan dispersas y eran tantas que no pude distinguir nada. Aquel mal presentimiento volvió a llegar con toda su fuerza al ver a mis hermanos: Emmett y Jasper miraban a Bella, luego a mi, y después a Tanya como si supieran que algo iba a pasar… como si _esperaran_ que algo pasara; seguían bloqueando su mente, lo que solo aumentaba mi temor. Esme, ignorando lo que sucedía, se sentó con una sonrisa complacida.

"¡Hace tanto tiempo que no nos vemos! Me alegra que hayan decidido visitarnos" dijo mi madre con sinceridad… que, honestamente, yo no compartía del todo con Tanya. Irina y Kate sonrieron, mientras que Eleazar y Carmen miraron a su líder con cierta diversión.

"Estábamos cerca, y teníamos muchos deseos de verlos de nuevo" dijo Eleazar, sonriendo, mientras tomaba la mano de Carmen con dulzura. _'Además…'_ pensó. Además, ¿Qué?

"Y todos queríamos conocer a la afortunada que se ganó el corazón de nuestro querido Edward" dijo Carmen. _'Honestamente, Tanya insistió tanto que…'_ Vaya, con que era ella quien deseaba conocer a Bella. Me pregunté por qué, aunque yo ya tenía mis sospechas… nada agradables.

"Además, ustedes siempre nos visitan en Alaska, ya era hora de que devolviéramos la cortesía" añadió Kate.

"Pues me alegra… nos hacia falta algo de diversión" dijo Emmett, y miró a Jasper con una significativa expresión. _'¿Verdad, Jazz?'_ pensó.

"Bueno, ¿no vas a presentarnos?" preguntó Irina, algo impaciente. Había estado tan inmerso en mis dudas que me había olvidado de las formalidades. Rápidamente, me levanté y tomé la mano de Bella, que hizo lo mismo. La miré con ternura, y después volteé hacia el clan de Denali.

"Lo lamento… les presento a Bella, mi esposa" dije, asegurándome de marcar esas últimas palabras. El grupo me sonrió, pero vi que Tanya observaba a Bella con una expresión extraña… que no me gustó nada. Kate, Carmen, Eleazar e Irina avanzaron hacia nosotros, tendiéndole la mano a Bella.

"Es un placer conocerte, querida Bella. Mi nombre es Carmen. He escuchado mucho sobre ti" dijo Carmen. _'Es linda…'_ bueno, al menos en eso tenía razón.

"El placer es mío, Carmen" respondió Bella, algo nerviosa. Eleazar entonces tomó su mano.

"Encantado. Yo soy Eleazar." dijo él. _'¡Vaya! Hacen una buena pareja… seguro que a Tanya no le gusta esto'_ Tuve que contener la risa. De todos, Eleazar era quien menos esperaba que diera en el clavo; conocía a Tanya mejor de lo que parecía. Kate se acercó a mi esposa, sonriéndole.

"Yo me llamo Kate. Lamentamos no haber venido a la boda. Hubo ciertos… imprevistos" dijo Kate, mirando a Irina. _'¿Verdad, Irina? Eres demasiado rencorosa…'_ Si, claro. Irina seguía molesta por el incidente con Laurent. No debería estarlo… él se lo buscó.

"Si…" fue todo lo que Irina dijo. Su mente aun mostraba cierta molestia ante nosotros, pero parecía resignada y dispuesta a hacer las paces. El grupo volvió a sentarse, y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que Tanya no había saludado a Bella. Mala señal. Antes de que yo pudiera hacer algún comentario, escuché que la puerta se abría de golpe, y vi a Alice y Rosalie entrar apresuradamente a la sala.

"¡Que bueno que aun estábamos cerca!" dijo Rosalie. _'Jamas había visto a Alice tan apresurada… me preguntó que le pasa'_ Aquello me preocupó.

"¡Hola a todos!" dijo Alice, tan alegre como siempre, pero su mente estaba en dirección opuesta. Me miró con cierta preocupación.

"¿Qué sucede, Alice? Creí que irían de compras" preguntó Jasper, confundido. Fue entonces cuando supe que algo iba mal. Rosalie se encogió de hombros, pero Alice nos miró con cierta aprehensión.

"Nada… los vi llegar unos segundos antes, y decidimos regresar" explicó ella. _'Estaba preocupada'_ pensó. La miré discretamente, intentando adivinar la razón, y ella recordó u visión. No solo había visto llegar a Tanya y su clan, sino que había visto a Bella y Tanya… ¿discutiendo? ¿luchando? La resolución cambiaba cada segundo, supuse que debido al humor cambiante de cualquiera de las dos, pero la simple idea me aterró. No permitiría que Tanya lastimara a Bella en ningún sentido… fuera cual fuera su plan.

'_Por un momento creí que se estarían atacando…'_ pensó Alice, aliviada. De pronto, Tanya nos miró a Bella y a mí, con esa expresión extraña.

"Así que… tu eres Bella" dijo con tono incrédulo. No me gustó. Bella se estremeció un poco ante la mirada de Tanya, y yo la abracé con mas fuerza.

"Si" respondió ella, tensa. Tanya hizo un leve gesto desdeñoso que Bella no vio, pero yo si.

"Vaya, yo esperaba que la chica que eligieras fuera alguien menos… común" dijo Tanya. _'Para merecerte…'_ pensó. La miré con todo el veneno que pude, pero me distraje al sentir que la mano de Bella se separaba de la mía. Mi esposa miró a Tanya, molesta, y se retiro sin decir nada. Yo miré a Tanya, furioso, y me levanté para seguirla.

**BPOV**

Corrí con todas mis fuerzas una vez que estuve fuera. A pesar de que escuché la voz de Edward llamándome, sentí la necesidad de continuar.

Lo que aquella hermosa vampira, Tanya, había dicho me había herido más de lo que deseaba. Desde que había conocido a Edward, eso era exactamente lo que ocupaba mi mente… yo era consciente de que no lo merecía, de que era demasiado afortunada al tenerlo conmigo… y ver a la hermosa Tanya decirlo no hizo más que expresar mis propias dudas.

Detuve mi carrera abruptamente, al chocar contra algo… o, más bien, alguien.

"¿Bella?" preguntó Carlisle, confundido. A pesar de mi fuerza vampírica, ni siquiera conseguí moverlo de su lugar. Ni siquiera supe la razón, pero lo abracé… él, de inmediato, respondió. "¿Qué sucede? ¿Tanya?" preguntó Carlisle… ¿era tan obvio?

"Lo siento… es solo que ella… ella dijo…" dije, separándome un poco de él. No sabía bien si era correcto o no abrazarlo de esa forma. Carlisle sonrió con calidez, como si intuyera algo.

"No deberías hacer caso de lo que Tanya diga. En ocasiones, es demasiado directa" dijo él, acariciando levemente mi mejilla, como solía hacer Charlie cuando yo era niña. Aquello me conmovió.

"Pero tiene razón, Carlisle. ¿Cómo puede alguien como yo merecer a Edward? Mírame, soy como cualquier otra, y ella…" empecé, pero él hizo un gesto para que dejara de hablar. Me sorprendí aun más cuando me rodeó con sus brazos.

"Cálmate, Bella. A Edward eso no le importa" dijo él. Yo lo miré, algo incrédula. "Tal vez tu no lo hayas visto, pero nosotros si. Para él, tú eres su único amor. No sabes lo mucho que te agradezco por lo que has hecho por él; le has dado luz a su vida, y lo has hecho más feliz que nadie… él te ama, me lo ha dicho y te lo ha demostrado… no debes dudarlo nunca" dijo Carlisle. Yo lo abracé con más fuerza.

"Discúlpame, Carlisle…" dije, apenada ante mi repentino ataque de ansiedad frente a él. Carlisle me sonrió.

"No debes disculparte, Bella. Ahora también eres mi hija" me dijo. No pude evitar sonreírle; era tan cálido… De pronto, él vio 'algo' detrás de mí, y yo giré para ver a Edward frente a nosotros. Sin dudarlo ni un segundo, corrí a sus brazos.

"¡Edward!" grité, sollozando en su pecho. Él me apretó con fuerza.

"Bella… mi Bella… no dejes que te afecte… solo tu posees mi corazón" me murmuró Edward al oído, con tal amor y pasión que no pude dudarlo. Fue entonces cuando mi miedo se transformó en furia… abracé a Edward con más fuerza, ante la mirada complacida de Carlisle.

Si Tanya quería robarme la razón de mi existencia –contra su voluntad- tendría que enfrentarse conmigo primero.

Ya veríamos quien hacía a Edward más feliz.

_**Ahhh, los celos… a favor de Tanya: quien no sentiría envidia de Bella? Y si, Bella no esta dispuesta a dejarse ganar. **_

_**Awwww… me gustó la escena con Carlisle… es tan lindo!!! (suertuda Esme). Y pobre Edward, sigue sin saber lo q traman sus hermanos –esos dos si q van a causar lios, créanme-.**_


	3. Capitulo 3

**BPOV**

Alice y Rosalie me miraban con expectación.

Las tres estábamos en la habitación de Edward –recordé, con un leve estremecimiento de placer, que hacía casi un año que era _nuestra_ habitación-. Desde aquel "incidente" con Tanya, ocurrido apenas ayer, mis dos hermanas adoptivas habían tomado una actitud desafiante con ella. Ahora, las dos estaban sentadas junto a mí, proponiéndome 'el plan de acción', como Alice lo llamaba.

"¿Y bien, Bella? ¿Qué dices?" preguntó Alice, algo impaciente por mi falta de respuestas. No podía evitarlo: no era tan agresiva como para lanzarme contra Tanya, por mucho que la vampira se hubiera pasado de la raya.

"Alice, no soy así. No puedo simplemente salir y atacar a Tanya…" protesté, pero esta vez fue Rosalie quien se impacientó.

"¡¿Estas loca?! No estarás pensando dejar las cosas así, ¿no? ¡Ella prácticamente te declaró la guerra! Si yo estuviera en tu lugar, ya le habría arrancado la cabeza" dijo Rose. No lo dudaba; conociéndola, cualquiera que se metiera con Emmett podía darse por muerto.

"Lo sé, pero mientras ella no haga nada… si soy mala con ella, la que se va a ver mal soy yo" dije. Ambas me miraron asombradas.

"Buen punto" dijo Rosalie.

"Escucha, Bella… nadie ha dicho que tengas que ser tan directa" dijo Alice, acercando su bello rostro hacía el mío mientras me dedicaba una sonrisa pícara… mala señal.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" pregunté.

"Que bien podrías demostrarle a Tanya, sutilmente, a quien ama Edward" respondió ella. No pude evitar preocuparme por sus palabras: sonaba como si estuviera en riesgo de perder a Edward… y Alice lo notó de inmediato.

"Ni se te ocurra dudar… él te ama solo a ti" me regañó.

"Si… Tanya nunca le ha gustado en primer lugar, y eso que ella siempre ha sido muy evidente con…" dijo Rosalie, pero se calló al ver la mirada de Alice. Era obvio que no quería que yo supiera que tan… 'atrevida' había sido Tanya con mi esposo en el pasado.

"Muy bien, Alice… ¿Qué sugieres?" dije, resignada. Después de todo, estaba dispuesta a hacer que Tanya dejara en paz a MI Edward. Alice aplaudió, complacida.

"¡Excelente! Verás, Tanya planea pedirle que…" murmuró ella en mi oído, mientras Rosalie asentía satisfecha.

**Horas después**

Una vez que Alice me contó todo sobre los planes de Tanya para hoy, descendí rápidamente las escaleras. Al mismo tiempo, vi a Edward salir de la sala hacia mí… era obvio que me había escuchado. Como siempre me ocurría, observé su hermoso rostro y la forma en que caminaba hacia mí con un amor incontenible. A pesar de todo, me seguía pareciendo increíble que hubiera sido tan afortunada. Mi esposo se acercó a mí y me besó con ternura… afortunadamente, yo ya no necesitaba respirar.

"Tendré que vengarme de Alice por secuestrarte… te extrañé" dijo él con esa voz suya tan seductora, que casi me hizo ignorar a Emmett y Jasper detrás de él y hacer algo mas 'privado' que un beso.

"No tienes porque; solo tenías que subir y recuperarme" le dije, acariciando su rostro con las manos. De pronto, el rostro de Edward adoptó una actitud apenada, y giró a ver a Jasper con cierta irritación.

"Quizás debas ir a buscar a Alice, Jasper" bromeó Emmett. Su hermano le lanzó una mirada molesta.

"Nadie dijo que Edward tenía que mirar" respondió él. Edward se encogió de hombros.

"Nadie dijo que tuvieras que manipular mis emociones… es tu culpa por hacerlas tan intensas" respondió Edward. Jasper se aclaró la garganta, incómodo, pero Emmett se echó a reír.

"¡Deberías ver tu cara, Bella! ¡Y yo que pensé que ya te habías acostumbrado!" me dijo. Yo, avergonzada, miré en otra dirección.

"¡Edward!" Escuché una voz y, como esperaba, vi a Tanya acercándose a velocidad vampírica hacia mi esposo, con toda la intención de abrazarle. Sin dudar un segundo, activé mi don, y Tanya chocó contra la barrera a unos centímetros de Edward.

"¡Ouch! ¿Qué fue eso?" preguntó ella, confundida, y yo no pude evitar una risita divertida. Edward me miró, enarcando una ceja.

"¿Bella?" preguntó. Tanya me miró con evidente molestia.

"¡Ups! Lo siento, aun me cuesta trabajo controlarlo" dije, aunque la verdad era que lo tenía totalmente dominado… y Edward lo sabía, por lo que se limitó a sonreír con esa sonrisa pícara que tanto me gustaba.

"Bueno, no importa… oye, Edward, ¿podrías enseñarme la ciudad? Me muero por conocerla" dijo Tanya, ignorándome como si yo no estuviera. Bien, quizás tendría que hacer mi presencia más clara.

"Hum… claro, Tanya, si así lo quieres…" dijo Edward, algo reacio. Yo sabía que, como el caballero que era, no podía negarse a la petición… hora de actuar.

"Suena bien, ¿puedo ir con ustedes?" pregunté, abrazando el brazo de mi esposo y mirándolo con lo que yo esperaba fuera una expresión seductora. Aunque era evidente que no era buena en ello, Edward me miró con deseo… y Tanya con ira.

"Por supuesto, amor. Estoy seguro que a Tanya le vendría bien tener compañía femenina" respondió Edward. Casi me eché a reír al ver la expresión de Tanya: bastante similar a la de Edward cuando mi padre lo había obligado a 'comer'.

"Bien. Te espero afuera" dijo Tanya con un tono más frío, evidentemente decepcionada. Dio la vuelta con elegancia y salió de la casa.

"Buena jugada, Bella" dijo Emmett, sonriendo. Después miró a Jasper con expresión curiosa.

"Yo no he hecho nada" dijo él. Emmett le sonrió.

"Exacto" respondió. ¿De que rayos estaban hablando? Edward los miró a ambos con cierta curiosidad, mientras me abrazaba con fuerza.

"Jasper… ¿quieres al menos cambiar de diálogos? Si sigues así _yo_ voy a aprendérmelos" dijo Edward. Jasper rió, y se encogió de hombros. Yo sabía bien que tenía la tendencia a recordar películas cuando quería que Edward no supiera lo que pensaba. Esto era sospechoso.

"Bien, que se diviertan" dijo Emmett. Parecía ansioso por que nos fuéramos. Sin embargo, antes de salir me pareció escuchar que le decía algo a Jasper:

"Habrá que 'agitar' un poco las cosas, hermano…" dijo –o, al menos, eso creí oír-.

**Port Angeles**

Jamás pensé que este paseo pudiera ser tan entretenido.

Tanya había insistido en visitar Port Angeles y ver las diversas tiendas, pero era obvio que no era eso lo que observaba.

Siempre que podía, me miraba con actitud desafiante y algo altanera, como si siguiera creyendo que no era digna de estar con Edward; yo, por mi parte, lo único que debía hacer para irritarla era rodearlo a él con mis brazos y recargar mi cabeza sobre su pecho perfecto… entonces Tanya ponía mala cara y se dedicaba a ver cualquier cosa. Estaba muy equivocada si creía que iba a permitir que me molestara de nuevo.

"¡Mira éste, Edward! ¿No es precioso?" dijo Tanya, observando un vestido de gala color azul… el color favorito de Edward. Él se acercó y lo miró con cortesía, pero ella lo sujetó del brazo y casi lo jaló a su lado, abrazándole el brazo.

"Es bastante elegante… ¿planeas comprarlo, Tanya?" preguntó él, sin duda como simple cortesía. Ella abrazó su brazo con más fuerza.

"¿Te gustaría que lo hiciera?" preguntó con tono sugerente. Yo me sentí furiosa. Antes de que Edward respondiera, rodeé su cintura con mis brazos, lanzando una discreta mirada de furia hacia ella.

"Se parece al que Alice me prestó para la graduación, ¿no crees?" dije. Edward me miró de inmediato, ignorando a Tanya –para mi alegría-.

"Si…" respondió con ternura, probablemente recordando la escena.

"¿Recuerdas aquel beso ese día?" pregunté, mirando sus hermosos ojos dorados. Él me sonrió con amor, y Tanya parecía dispuesta a matarme.

"¿Cómo olvidarlo?" dijo él, y me besó con pasión. Yo me olvide por un momento de Tanya y de la poca gente que pasaban por ahí, concentrándome solo en el suave roce de sus labios y su dulce aroma. Cuando se detuvo, vi que Tanya nos miraba, sin molestarse en ocultar su indignación… cosa que a Edward pareció divertirle.

"No, no voy a comprarlo. Es solo un vestido…" dijo ella con tono enfadado. Sin embargo, esta vez fue mi esposo quien aumentó su ira.

"No cuando Bella lo usa. Me encanta como luce vestida de azul…" dijo él, mirándome de tal forma que, si fuera humana, me habría desmayado. Tanya gruñó levemente, dio la vuelta y siguió caminando. Edward me pasó una mano por la cintura y, lentamente, ambos la seguimos.

Mentalmente, me sentí dichosa; Edward no solo no mostraba interés en Tanya, sino que le mostraba a cada segundo lo mucho que me amaba a mí. No pude evitar sonreír durante todo el día.

Bella: 1 Tanya: 0

_**Jaja, esa Rosalie… y Alice. Conociendolas, no esperaban q se quedaran de brazos cruzados, verdad?**_

_**Y pobre Edward, al paso q van se va a aprender todas las películas q le gustan a Jasper, jeje. Al menos Bella lo distrae (suertuda).**_

_**Y Tanya comienza su estrategia!!! Pero digamos q Bella no le hace las cosas fáciles… me encanto ese ultimo dialogo con Edward… toma esa, Tanya! Mwajajaja! (para eso el marcador…)**_

_**Espero les este gustando!**_

_**PD: gracias a todos los q comentan; aunque, como no están registrados aquí, no puedo contestarles, si quiero decir q he leído sus comentarios y les agradezco todos ellos… y si, quien no quisiera un Carlisle? (yo si). Saludos!**_


	4. Capitulo 4

Marcador: Bella: 1 Tanya: 0

**Edward POV**

El resto de la tarde se paso lenta, pero no hubiese cambiado nada. Aun y cuando caminábamos tomados de la mano, con Tanya a nuestras espaldas, el paseo por el centro comercial fue maravilloso.

Ver la manera en la que Bella se comportaba en el lugar fue algo totalmente nuevo, no se volvía loca con la ropa como Alice, ni mucho menos corría de tienda en tienda esperando comprarse algo de valor como Rose. Me emociono ver como sus ojos brillaban al pasar frente a una librería, o como bajaba la cabeza avergonzada al ver los ojos de varios mortales sobre nosotros. Como acariciaba mi mano con su pulgar o como, a escondidas de nuestra "acompañante", se levantaba en puntillas y unía nuestros labios.

Era como si estuviéramos en una cita, pero aun seguía preguntándome que es lo que pensaba, podía ver como en sus ojos brillaba el dolor y la molestia cada vez que Tanya buscaba atraer mi atención, o cada vez que provocaba un contacto innecesario entre ambos, pero como siempre ha sido, Bella actuaba de una manera que me confundía, y como en otras ocasiones se guardaba lo que pensaba.

¡Mi reino por sus pensamientos!

Cuando regresamos a casa, encontramos que nuestras familias estaban enfrascadas en un juego de beisbol. Eleazar, Carmen, Esme y Carlisle estaban en la casa y los chicos no se habían podido resistir.

"¡Hermanos, ya era hora que regresaran!" Grito Emmett desde el centro del campo, después él y Jasper intercambiaron una mirada significativa.

Pude darme cuenta de que Jasper recitaba una y otra vez una poesía sureña y Emmet estaba pensando en los juegos de ropa interior de Rose. Seguía siendo sospechoso que escondieran sus pensamientos de mí…pero preferí alejarme de su mente, o si no tendría que secuestrar a Bella y llevarla a casa.

"¡Lamentamos llegar tan tarde!" Conteste, mientras estrechaba a Bella a mi costado "No nos dimos cuenta de la hora"

Gire el rostro hacia mi esposa, y agradecí nuevamente por ese hermoso ángel que me sonreía con amor y calidez, desee como nunca tomarla en brazos y llevarla a un lugar donde solo podríamos estar los dos, y formar un solo ser.

Me acerque a ella con el deseo a flor de piel, y mire como se acercaba a mí, mientras en sus ojos brillaba la necesidad. Pero de pronto, alguien jaló de mí, alejándome de los brazos de Bella y me estrecho contra sí. Sentí un estremecimiento al reconocer los brazos largos de Tanya y su voz me lo confirmo:

"¡Oh Edward!" Grito y, sin siquiera poder detenerla, unió sus labios con los míos en un beso, estrechándose contra mi frente a la mirada de mi esposa.

**Bella POV**

Bella: 1 Tanya: 1

Sentí como un brutal gruñido se pegaba en mi garganta, ¡claro que me había dado cuenta del momento en el que Jasper había comenzado a lanzar ondas de deseo! ¿Pero que lograra esto? ¿Qué permitiera que Tanya me alejara de mi marido y en más lo besará? Apreté mis puños con demasiada fuerza y por un minuto pensé que si siguiera siendo humana, me habría roto la mano.

Vi como Edward empujaba a Tanya lejos de él, giró su rostro hacía mí, en sus ojos se brillaba la confusión, la furia y el miedo. Levanto sus brazos en mi dirección como esperando una reacción por mí parte, pero no llegó nada.

Me encogí de hombros frente a él, me gustaba hacerlo…así él no podía saber que estaba mintiendo y que por dentro me moría por arrancarle la cabeza a esa mujer. Lo vi fruncir el ceño.

"¡Tanya!" Grito Irina completamente furiosa, gire mi rostro hacia ellos, por un momento olvide que no estábamos solos. "¡Como te atreves! ¿Estás loca o qué?"

Gire mi rostro hacia la aludida. Tanya miraba a los demás confundía, pero no estaba arrepentida. Tome una bocanada de aire para tragarme el rugido que amenazaba con salir. Vi por el rabillo del ojo como Jasper y Emmett trataban de aguantar la risa, en ese momento quise descuartizar a mis hermanos. Rose y Alice se habían quedado con la boca abierta.

"¡Lo lamento, no sé qué fue lo que ocurrió!" Exclamó Tanya con una falsa inocencia. Edward se alejo de ella y camino vacilante hacía mí.

Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos, y miró fijamente mis ojos. Nos observamos mutuamente, el con preguntas y yo con simple indiferencia. Lo vi juntar sus cejas y perforarme con sus ojos dorados, nuevamente estaba tratando de leer mis pensamientos, sin resultado alguno.

"¡Bella!" Exclamó una voz, interrumpiéndonos y rompiendo por completo el silencio que se había formado entre todos. Gire mi rostro, esquivando la mirada de Edward y me encontré con Kate. Kate me agradaba, era un chica muy bonita y su forma de ser en ocasiones me hacia recordar a Angela.

"¿Qué ocurre Kate?" Pregunte con voz ronca, el rugido aun no había desaparecido del todo, sentí la mirada de mi esposo sobre mí.

"Siento curiosidad…" me miró a los ojos con una gran sonrisa y expresión apenada "… ¿Cómo se conocieron tu y Edward?"

Abrí la boca sin saber cómo responder, gire mi rostro hacía mi esposo y ambos intercambiamos una mirada rápida.

"Si lo deseas…" comenzó Edward mientras vacilante enroscaba sus brazos en mi cintura "… podemos contártelo en la casa"

Un gruñido (que pude identificar como de Tanya) se escucho a mis espaldas, sonreí para mis adentros. Gire mi rostro hacia mi esposo, que pedía respuestas en su mirada. Le dedique una gran sonrisa y lentamente junte sus labios con los míos, sentí un gran placer al demostrarle a Tanya como se besaba a un ser tan perfecto como Edward. Cuando nos separamos él me dedico esa sonrisa picara que tanto me gusta, y vi como Rose y Alice sonreían satisfechas ante mi actuación.

"Entremos…" susurre, estrechando mi mano con la de mi marido "… y te contare lo que desees, Kate"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era la hora del crepúsculo, y estábamos todos reunidos en la sala. Carlisle, Esme, Eleazar y Carmen se habían unido a nosotros y habían escuchado cada una de las preguntas de Kate y mis respuestas. Le habíamos contado como había sido nuestro primer encuentro, la primera mirada, la primera sonrisa… la declaración, nuestro primer beso… todas y cada una de nuestras experiencias juntos. Le habíamos contado la historia de amor entre él león y la oveja.

"¡Que romántico!" Exclamó Carmen mientras tomaba la mano de Eleazar. Todos en el cuarto nos observaban atentamente, sino fuera vampiro creería que me habría ruborizado. Edward me estrechaba contra su pecho pétreo.

"Y así fue como conocí a Bella…" dijo mi marido con una gran sonrisa, mientras me besaba la mejilla "… y henos aquí, como marido y mujer"

Lo oí reírse entre dientes y su aliento agito mi cabello, giré mi rostro y le sonreí. Ambos nos miramos con el eterno amor que sentíamos uno del otro.

Alguien suspiro y sentí que me estremecía de enojo con identificar al dueño de la voz. Giramos nuestro rostro hacía Tanya, que estaba parada frente a la ventana, con la barbilla detenida con el pulgar y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

"_La tua cantante_ ¿eh?" Dijo y por un momento me perdí en la melodía de su voz, por un momento olvide lo mucho que ella me molestaba.

"Me pregunto…" continuó y el tono de su voz me recordó cuanto me irritaba "… ¿Y si Edward la hubiese matado?"

Un silencio sepulcral llenó la habitación, escuche como Edward cerraba la mandíbula con fuerza.

"¿A qué te refieres?" pregunto mi marido con voz tensa, su pregunta no tenía sentido dado que todos veíamos el punto de vista de Tanya. Si Edward me hubiese matado, jamás habríamos llegado hasta aquí, él seguiría soltero (libre: para placer de Tanya) y yo jamás hubiera llegado a interponerme entre ella y su encaprichamiento con él.

"Bueno…" continuó ella fingiendo inocencia "… después de todo, tú no te fijaste en ella sino por su olor; quien te asegura que si no fuera _la tua cantante _le hubieses prestado un poco de atención"

Me sorprendió escuchar el gruñido general que se escuchó en la sala, tanto Alice, Rose, Kate, y Edward soltaron un ruido desgarrador.

La voz de Edward era filosa y ruda, pero no menos hermosa; sus ojos brillaron metálicos con ira y estrechó mi cuerpo contra su pecho.

"Fuera o no mi cantante…Bella es y será siempre lo más hermoso que hay en mi mundo, no fue su olor lo que me llamó en primer lugar, sus ojos…" Paso su dedo índice sobre mis parpados "… sus ojos eran lo más increíble que había visto jamás, toda ella era un enigma… y deseaba averiguarlo, desee con toda mi fuerza que ella fuera mía y que me amará como yo empecé a amarla…¡Jamás podría amar a otra que no fuera Bella!"

Estremecí de placer al escuchar las palabras ocultas en el discurso de Edward.

_¡Amo a Bella por sobre todas las cosas, ella es mía como yo soy de ella. Acostúmbrate Tanya, jamás podría amarte a ti! _

Marcador: Bella: 2 Tanya: 1

_**Jajaja! Les dije q esos dos aun no empezaban, no? Ese Jasper, acaba de encontrarle otro uso a su don… y quien quiere asesinar a Tanya? (hagan fila) aunq la suertuda consiguió un beso de Edward… y Bella TENIA q desquitarse, no creen?**_

_**Este cap lo escribió Hime-chan… todos alábenla x una escena tan linda al final!!!**_


	5. Capitulo 5

"Capitulo 5"

**EPOV**

Mi casa se estaba convirtiendo, literalmente, en un campo de batalla.

Desde la llegada de Tanya (hace 3 días) me fui dando cuenta de dos cosas:

1.- Tanya seguía intentando conquistarme.

2.- Bella parecía más que dispuesta a evitarlo.

Para mí, ambas reacciones me parecían algo exageradas. Bella era mi amor, la única mujer que había tocado y tocaría mi corazón por toda la eternidad. Seguramente, Tanya debía entender eso, ¿verdad?

Por mucho que me divirtieran los celos de mi esposa, a estas alturas el asunto se estaba volviendo peligroso. Aquel beso por parte de Tanya la había puesto de mal humor… por extraño que me pareciera, ambas parecían más que dispuestas a lanzarse una contra la otra. Miré a Emmett y Jasper, que nos observaban con interés. Estaba casi seguro de que ellos tenían algo que ver con todo esto, pero seguían bloqueando sus mentes y yo ya me había cansado de mirar… especialmente considerando que la de Emmett habría hecho sonrojar incluso a Jacob Black.

"¿Edward?" me llamó Eleazar, despertándome de mis meditaciones. Estaba tan intrigado por lo que estaba pasando que ni siquiera podía concentrarme en el juego frente a mí. Eleazar y yo estábamos jugando ajedrez.

"Lo siento, Eleazar" me disculpé, moviendo una pieza sin siquiera prestar atención. Él me miró.

"Estas distraído. Por lo general no tardas ni cinco minutos en acorralar a mi rey, ¿en que piensas?" preguntó Eleazar con amabilidad.

"De seguro tiene cabello castaño y tierna mirada" dijo Emmett, riendo ante su propia descripción de Bella.

"Silencio, Em. No me distraigas" le respondí, tratando de ignorar su mente que, de nuevo, estaba enfocada en él y Rosalie… haciendo cosas que yo prefería no saber. "¡Emmett!" le grité, avergonzado, al ver una escena especialmente… 'vívida'. Mi hermano rió, pero volteó a ver a Jasper con cierto reproche.

"No pude evitarlo… me hace gracia la expresión de Edward" dijo mi otro hermano. _'Además, creí que necesitarías ayuda para bloquear… no! Es decir… Alice, piensa en Alice…'_ De nuevo, Jasper había pensado más de lo que debía. Suspiré, derrotado: cuando se lo proponían, eran muy buenos para ocultarme cosas. Eleazar me miro intrigado.

"¿Me perdí de algo?" preguntó, confundido, mirando mi rostro avergonzado y luego la expresión pícara de Emmett.

"Nada, amigo. Solo nos divertíamos un poco con Edward" dijo él, sonriendo.

"Pues al menos deberían contarme… yo no puedo leer mentes, ¿sabes?" dijo Eleazar, lleno de curiosidad. _'Al paso que vamos, nunca vamos a terminar la partida…'_ pensó. Yo asentí, totalmente de acuerdo. Él estaba a punto de mover una pieza, cuando una voz nos distrajo a todos.

"Edwaaaaard" sonó la voz musical de Tanya, aparentemente provenía de arriba.

'_Oh no… olvidé que estaba con Carmen e Irina…'_ pensó Eleazar. Recordé entonces que el grupo de mujeres de Denali había salido de compras, ¿pero por qué Eleazar parecía tan preocupado?

'_¿Round 4? Que importa, esto va a estar interesante…'_ pensó Jasper. Pude notar que sentía las emociones de Tanya: emoción, decisión, y cierta malicia. Aquello no me gustó.

'_¡Ha! Esto va a estar bueno'_ pensó Emmett. ¿Acaso era el único aquí que no tenía idea de lo que pasaba? Pero, cuando Tanya bajo las escaleras, seguida de cerca por Carmen e Irina, entendí la razón de sus emociones.

"¿Qué te parece, Edward? Lo compré esta mañana" dijo Tanya con voz entusiasmada: llevaba puesto un bikini de color azul rey, bastante entallado y provocativo… por un momento –y a pesar de que ninguno sentía algo por ella- los 4 nos quedamos sin habla.

'_Lo que pensé…'_ pensó Eleazar. Supongo que había adivinado las intenciones de Tanya.

'………' la mente de Emmett se había quedado totalmente en blanco, y miraba a Tanya con evidente sorpresa. Repentinamente, sentí un flujo de deseo, aunque no dirigido hacia Tanya.

'_¿Dónde esta Alice cuando la necesito?'_ pensó Jasper con tono sugerente. Seguramente, las emociones de Tanya estaban influyendo en él de una forma no muy favorable (considerando que su esposa no estaba cerca).

Bella: 2 Tanya: 2

"¿Y bien? ¿Qué opinas?" me preguntó Tanya. No supe que responder… en aquel momento, sentí que la oleada de deseo aumentó, y me imaginé a Bella usando aquel mismo bikini, bañada por el agua, iluminada por la luna…

"¡Jasper!" grité, molesto. No era apropiado que me impulsara a esos 'deseos' si mi esposa no estaba… sentí deseos de correr a buscarla. Jasper me miró.

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo…" dijo él, pero Emmett le hizo un leve –pero significativo- gesto, y Jasper miró a Tanya. ¿Qué estaban tramando?

La sensación de deseo aumentó. El pobre Eleazar miraba a Carmen con expresión torturada, como si estuviera decidiendo si tomarla o no ahí mismo… lo comprendía; en estos momentos, maldije la hora en que le sugerí a Bella salir de caza con Alice y Rosalie. Sin embargo, para lo que ninguno estaba preparado era para la reacción de Tanya. La vampira jadeó levemente, y me miró con algo que solo pude interpretar como deseo.

"¡Oh, Edward!" dijo ella, y se lanzó hacia mí. Confundido y sorprendido, ni siquiera pude apartarla cuando me rodeo con sus brazos y enterró su cabeza en mi hombro. Lo único que pude hacer fue mirar a Jasper con reproche, y mi hermano detuvo el flujo de deseo mientras que Emmett reía a su lado.

"¡Vamos a la playa! Debe ser muy bonita. Así podré estrenar mi traje" rogó Tanya, acercando sus labios a los míos. Yo, lenta pero decididamente, aparté mi rostro… un momento, ¿dijo la playa?

"¿La playa? Pero Tanya… no tenemos permitido entrar a la playa, es territorio Quileute" expliqué, preguntándome de donde había sacado la idea. Tanya entonces se apartó un poco para mirarme confundida.

"¿Cómo? Pero Emmett…" dijo ella. Yo volteé hacia mi hermano.

"Err… ¿no mencioné que no podíamos entrar ahí? Lo siento Tanya, debo haberlo olvidado" se disculpó Emmett, pero era evidente que no lo lamentaba. _'¡Ups! Casi me atrapan esta vez'_ pensó. Yo lo miré con intensidad, y el evitó mis ojos.

"¿Esta vez? ¿Qué quieres decir?" le pregunté en voz baja.

"Nada, nada, hermano…" respondió con rapidez. Demasiada rapidez.

"Emmett…" lo amenacé. "Hay muchas cosas que puedo contarle a Rosalie…" dije.

"Espera, Edward. Yo no… es decir, no te atreverías a…" tartamudeó. Estaba perdido, casi lo hacía confesar… pero un portazo nos distrajo a todos.

"¡EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN! ¡¿Qué estas haciendo?!" preguntó –gritó- Bella, que había entrado como un huracán y miraba a Tanya con ira. ¡Rayos! Olvidé que ella aun se negaba a soltarme. Detrás de mi esposa, Alice y Rosalie nos miraban con desaprobación.

'_¡Edward!'_ pensó Alice indignada. Y yo que creía que los Vulturi eran aterradores.

"¡Bella! No hay razón para que me mires así. ¡No he hecho nada!" dije, y traté de empujar a Tanya, pero ella apretó los brazos con más fuerza. Entonces Bella pasó su mirada de mí a ella, y se acercó con rapidez.

"¡Tanya! ¿Quisieras soltar a MI esposo, por favor?" dijo ella con un tono lleno de ira. Si fuera humano, habría temblado de miedo. Bella sujetó un brazo de Tanya y la jaló hacia ella, alejándola de mí –gracias al cielo-. La otra mujer solo la miró con evidente disgusto.

'_Insisto… ¿Cómo puedes merecerlo?'_ se preguntó. Yo le gruñí sin siquiera darme cuenta de lo que hacía, y ella se alejo indignada. Mi esposa me dirigió entonces una larga mirada y subió hacia nuestra habitación. Yo me levanté, inseguro: ¿deseaba que la siguiera? ¿Estaba molesta conmigo? De pronto, Carlisle apareció en la entrada de la sala, mirando a Jasper y Emmett con expresión molesta… luego me miró a mí.

"¿Por qué no la sigues?" preguntó mi padre.

"No sé si eso es lo que desea" admití. En aquel momento, sentí un miedo terrible a que me rechazara. Mi padre se acercó a mí y me sonrió.

"Creo que es mejor que seas tu mismo quien le expliqué el malentendido. Si no vas, podrías darle una mala impresión" dijo Carlisle. Como siempre, tenía razón… suspirando, me apresuré hacia nuestra habitación.

**BPOV**

Permanecí sentada en la cama, pensando en lo que había pasado. ¿Había Edward accedido a eso? ¿O era solo otro de los intentos de Tanya? Una parte de mi aun creía que no era digna de un ser tan perfecto como Edward… ¿y si Tanya conseguía enamorarlo? No podría vivir una vida inmortal sin él…

De pronto, sentí unos brazos fuertes que me rodeaban, seguidos por el suave roce de unos labios en mi mejilla. Como siempre que Edward me acariciaba, olvidé todo y me concentré en su dulce aroma, en su suave roce… me olvidé incluso de que debía estar molesta. Giré un poco la cabeza, y Edward me besó en los labios con pasión; eso me dio seguridad… el beso estaba tan lleno de amor que no podía dudar de sus sentimientos. De nuevo, maldije a Tanya por poner ideas extrañas en mi cabeza.

"¿Bella?" preguntó Edward con su hermosa voz aterciopelada. Parecía –extrañamente- algo temeroso.

"Edward… ¿Te parece que Tanya es bonita? No me mientas" le pregunté. Necesitaba saberlo. Él dudó por unos instantes, seguramente decidiendo si debía o no ser sincero.

"Bueno… si, lo es" admitió al fin. Eso dolió más de lo que esperaba. "Pero no se compara contigo, amor" me murmuró al oído, haciéndome estremecer. Yo giré por completo para quedar frente a él.

"¿Seguro?" pregunté, complacida por sus palabras. Él respondió con esa sonrisa torcida que tanto me gustaba.

"Totalmente… ya te dije una vez que no me gustan las rubias" dijo él, y se inclinó para besarme de nuevo. Incapaz de contenerme, deslicé mis manos por su pecho, desabotonando lentamente su camisa para después rozar su piel con mis manos. Él suspiró de placer.

"¿Amor?" preguntó Edward entre besos.

"¿Hmm?" dije yo, demasiado extasiada para decir otra cosa. Edward deslizó sus manos por mi cintura, acariciándome suavemente.

"Jasper estuvo… jugando con mis emociones hoy…" dije él con tono seductor. Pude notar que su voz temblaba. Yo le quité la camisa, trazando la línea perfecta de sus músculos con las manos.

"Hmm…" repetí, sin dejar de besarlo. Ambos nos inclinamos sobre la cama, sin importarnos que probablemente en el piso de abajo podrían escucharnos… o que –pensé con cierta malicia- Tanya escucharía todo. "Me alegro…" admití. Edward rió con suavidad.

"No te preocupes por Tanya… no me interesa… en absoluto…" dijo él, sin dejar de besarme desde el cuello hasta los labios. Yo hundí mis manos en su cabello, disfrutando la sensación.

"Pero, ¿sabes? Deberíamos ir de compras…" me murmuró. Eso me desconcertó por un segundo.

"¿Qué?" le pregunté. Edward nunca arruinaba el momento… ¿Qué tenia esto que ver? Él rió al ver mi confusión.

"Hay un bikini azul que me gustaría comprarte…" dijo, sonriendo con picardía. Yo recordé el atuendo de Tanya y, riendo, me arrojé sobre mi esposo.

Aquel provocativo traje solo le había complicado las cosas a Tanya.

Bella: 4 Tanya: 2

_**(Si!!! Esa escena vale 2 PUNTOS!!! /babea/)**_

_**Y creo q el Odio a Tanya subió otros 10 puntos, no creen? Pobre Edward, asi QUIEN se concentra? Entre Emmett y Jasper le están hciendo la vida imposible al pobre… aunq, al final, no resulto tan malo, no? (suertuda q es Bella)**_

_**Espero les este gustando! **_


	6. Capitulo 6

**Capitulo 6**

**Jasper POV**

Esta idea ya no me parecía tan buena, cuando Emmett me la dijo creí que sería divertido…pero ahora, ya estaba dudando.

Lo vi acercar la jeringa nuevamente a la boca del pobre venado, y después de inmovilizarlo con la mirada, apretó el embolo… otra vez, el animal soltó un gemido lastimero.

"Emmett ¿es esto necesario?…" dije después de verlo llenar nuevamente la jeringa "… ni siquiera sabemos si es posible"

"¡Oh vamos Jasper!" Exclamo mi enorme hermano, mientras llenaba la boca del animal nuevamente "…No empieces de llorón"

Me cruce de brazos, y desvié mi mirada mientras bufaba de manera exasperada, pero, debo admitirlo, OLIA muy bien.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando regresamos a la casa, encontramos a algunos de nuestros familiares en la sala. Carlisle estaba en el hospital y Eleazar se había ofrecido para acompañarlo. Esme, Carmen e Irina habían ido a Port Ángeles para comprar cosas para la nueva remodelación de nuestra casa en Juneau: Alice, Rose y Kate conversaban sentadas en la sala mientras que Tanya daba una y otra vez vueltas por la sala. Me asusto ver su mirada, lucía como… un vampiro.

En cuanto cruce la puerta, pude sentir las suaves olas de deseo que provenían de arriba y entonces comprendí la expresión de Tanya ¡Así que Edward y Bella aun no bajaban! Reí por dentro, mientras Emmet sonreía complacido.

Debo admitir que sería una de las cosas que les agradezco a mis dos hermanos, estar con ellos no es tan difícil como con Emmet y Rosalie. Edward y Bella desprenden amor y pasión, aun y cuando están cerca de mí, lo único que logran hacerme sentir es una tremenda desesperación por besar a mi esposa, y decirle realmente cuanto la amo.

Realmente me alegro que Edward encontrara a Bella, nadie mejor que él merece la felicidad que Bella le brinda… Nuevamente me sentí mal por la idea de Emmett.

**Edward POV**

Estire mi mano y quite un mechón de cabello que cubría el rostro de Bella. La vi sonreír cuando mi mano bajo por su mejilla, hasta su mandíbula y después pase con lentitud mis dedos por la suave piel de sus senos. Me miro fijamente, con sus ojos ardientes de amor y deseo cuando mi mano se poso sobre su vientre plano.

"Creo que deberíamos bajar, Edward" dijo con voz suave, mientras trazaba círculos en la piel desnuda de mis hombros. Me reí un poco al ver la duda en la palabra _Creo_

"¿Por qué?" Pregunte a mi vez, mientras tomando su rostro entre mis manos acercaba nuestros labios y los rozaba con deliciosa lentitud. La posición en que nos encontrábamos resultaba ser muy favorecedora, y yo no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el cuerpo desnudo de mi esposa bajo el mío, y en el deseo que sentía de hacerle el amor nuevamente.

"Porque…" Respondió ella, dejando de respirar a mi caricia. ¡Adoraba cuando lo hacía, era como cuando era humana! "… No es de buena educación, que permanezcamos encerrados cuando hay invitados en la casa"

Reí bajito, sin separar nuestros labios

"¡Entonces soy un maleducado!" Respondí, y la risa de Bella provoco que nuestros cuerpos se rozaran más, ahogue un gemido. Nos miramos fijamente deseándonos con desesperación, y yo uní nuestras bocas con necesidad.

Estábamos a punto de empezar de nuevo cuando unos golpes en la puerta nos interrumpieron.

"¡EDWARD SAL DE AHÍ, EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE!" Grito Emmet desde el pasillo "¡DEJA DE PERVETIR A MI HERMANA!"

"¡Lárgate Emmett!" Dije yo, deseando continuar con la labor de amar a mi esposa.

"¡SAL EN ESTE MOMENTO O JURÓ QUE TIRARE LA PUERTA!" Agregó mientras aporreaba a golpes la entrada "¡LO JURO!"

Bella rió dulcemente, y tras besar castamente mis labios se puso de pie y comenzó a vestirse mientras yo pensaba en todas las formas en las que podría torturar a mi musculoso hermano.

Bajamos las escaleras tomados de la mano, el primer rostro que vi fue el de Jasper y Emmet quienes sonreían inocentemente invitándome a golpearlos fuertemente. Pero de pronto un escalofrió me llego por la espalda en cuanto vi a Tanya. Estreche a Bella a mi costado, deseando protegerla de la criatura salvaje de cabello rubio rojizo.

"Ya eran hora de que bajaran…" Dijo Kate con dulce alegría "…Creímos que se quedarían ahí siempre"

"No es mala idea" Exclame yo, con un gruñido bajo, fijando mi mirar en aquel que había interrumpido mi momento con Bella.

"¡Solo saldríamos a cazar!" Dijo Bella, tratando de aligerar el ambiente y mis deseos de descuartizar a Jasper y Emmet. Alice, Rose, Kate, y Bella se rieron, pero volví a estremecerme en cuanto Tanya gruño.

"Hablando de cazar…" Dijo Emmett con tono inocente, no me gusto nada su expresión ¡Estaba tramando algo! "… ¿te gustaría ir con nosotros hermano? ¿Qué dices a la idea de tener una tarde de hombres?"

Sus mentes volvían a estar bloqueadas, pude ver que el bloqueo de Jasper se había debilitado… ¡Que extraño! Sin soltar mi agarre de Bella, observe fijamente los rostros de mis hermanos, aun tenía muchas cosas que preguntarle a Emmett sobre lo que había dicho antes… no estaría nada mal aprovechar la oportunidad.

"Suena bien…" dije aun un poco inseguro, pues de pronto había llegado a mi mente una mejor compañía para la tarde; gire el rostro hacía mi esposa y sonreí de la manera en la que más le gustaba. Ella sonrió, se levanto sobre las puntas de sus pies y me beso dulcemente.

"¡Diviértete!" Dijo iluminando su rostro con aquella hermosa sonrisa que me había enamorado "Recuerda que: tenemos un _asunto_ pendiente para la noche"

Sonreí, como un tonto enamorado pero volví a escuchar el gruñido proveniente de Tanya y eso me hizo girar la vista hacía ella, tenía el ceño fruncido pero el brillo en sus ojos no me agrado.

Estreche como despedida a Bella, aspire su aroma y antes de soltarla susurre en su oído: "¡Mantente atenta, te amo!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Debo admitir que la idea de salir de cacería, no había sido tan mala. Ahora que el viento golpeaba en mi rostro y atraía el aroma de la vegetación, me permití pensar un momento en la locura en la que se había convertido mi vida. Con Tanya aquí, todo era tan difícil…

"¿No has encontrado algún olor que te agrade?" Preguntó Emmett, mientras corría a mi lado, yo negué con la cabeza.

"No aun no… pero ya encontraremos a una buena presa" Sonreí de lado, y observe como Jasper me devolvía el gesto, mientras tanto Emmett cambio su expresión a una burlona.

"Supongo que ya nada te parece apetecible…" dijo con aire serio "…Después de beber la sangre de Bella"

Fruncí el ceño, y decidí no contestar a su pregunta. No podía dejarme llevar…no si quería que mi hermano me diera respuestas.

"Y supongo que a ti ya te resulta muy sencillo bloquear tu mente, ¿cierto, Em?" Contraataque mientras lo miraba fríamente. Jasper se tenso, lo mire; por su parte Emmett se encogió de hombros.

"Muchos años de práctica, hermano" Gruñí, y lo tome de la camisa de cuadros que traía puesta.

"¡TU SABES ALGO!" le grite acercando mi rostro al suyo "¡DIMELO!"

Nos observamos fijamente, el con diversión y yo con creciente enojo. Jasper trataba de calmarme enviando oleadas de tranquilidad, pero no funcionada.

"Te lo diré…" dijo de pronto mi gran hermano, me sorprendí "…Cuando terminemos de cazar"

Ahora estaba confundido ¿Qué?

"¿No lo hueles?..." Preguntó Emmet, mientras alzaba su rostro y olfateaba el aire "… ¿No te parece que huele muy bien?"

Me aparte de él, y olfatee. Había un aroma dulzón en el aire, combinado con el olor de la sangre… ¿Eso era un herbívoro? Olía muy bien, extrañamente se me hizo agua la boca.

"¿Me lo dirás?" Le pregunte, con expresión solemne y seria.

Levanto su mano, y tras sonreír, me respondió: "Después de _almorzar_"

Asentí, y corrí tras ese olor tan llamativo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Emmett POV**

Vi correr a Edward en la dirección donde habíamos dejado al pequeño animalito. Sonreí ante la promesa que le había hecho a Edward.

¡Claro que le diría!... Si se acordaba después de cazar a nuestro envinado y mareado amigo

_**Mwajajaja! Seguro q ya ven venir lo q sigue, no? Y créanme, no se si ES posible, pero en otros libros si lo es asi q… finjamos, de acuerdo?**_

_**Y pobre Edward, Emmett es taaaan inoportuno… y les dije q Tanya había escuchado todo, verdad?**_

_**Este cap lo escribió Hime-chan… como habran notado (o no) nos turnamos para escribir – uno ella, uno yo- asi q el siguiente es mio… mwajajaja!**_

_**Espero les guste!**_

_**Saludos, Hime-chan!**_


	7. Capitulo 7

_**Insisto: no se si esto realmente sea posible en el universo de Crepusculo… pero, para divertirme un rato, finjamos q asi es, ok?**_

**EPOV**

Corrí hacia la presa, ya embriagado por su delicioso aroma. Hacia siglos que no detectaba algo tan apetitoso… me pregunté, brevemente, si Emmett tenía algo que ver con esto. Pero entonces lo encontré: un ciervo estaba ahí, de pie a poca distancia… era un aroma tan exquisito que ni siquiera me detuve a pensar porque se tambaleaba antes de hundir mis dientes en su cuello.

El sabor era aun mejor que su olor. Su sangre tenía un sabor extraño, como si hubiera 'algo' mezclado en ella… pero que le daba un buen sabor. Sin detenerme, continué alimentándome. Sabía tan bien…

Ni siquiera me percaté de que Emmett y Jasper estaban cerca hasta que hube terminado. Que extraño, ambos me miraban: aunque sus mentes seguían bloqueadas, sus rostros no… Jasper lucía extraño, entre curioso y arrepentido, mientras que Emmett lucia francamente entusiasmado.

"¿Qué sucede?" pregunté sin levantarme. A Emmett pareció sorprenderle mi pregunta.

"No… nada" dijo. ¿Acaso sonaba decepcionado? Sea lo que sea que ocultaban, era hora de sacárselos. Me levanté con rapidez, mirándolos para interrogarlos con la mirada.

"Muy bien. Ahora, Em, vas a decirme que rayos…" dije mientras me incorporaba, pero me detuve al sentirme repentinamente mareado… un momento, ¿mareado? ¿_yo_?

**JasperPOV**

Por un breve instante, me sentí aliviado al oír a Edward hablar con su natural firmeza; creí que el plan de Emmett no había tenido éxito… claro, hasta que mi hermano se levantó y se tambaleó. ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho?

Vi que Edward se sujetaba la cabeza, evidentemente mareado. Si esto iba a tener el efecto que Emmett pretendía, ya sentía lástima por él; el pobre iba a tener una experiencia nada agradable. A mi lado, vi que Emmett hacía un gesto de victoria, complacido.

"¿Te encuentras bien, Edward?" preguntó. Edward sacudió la cabeza, y pude sentir miedo en él. Esto era algo que, como humano, él nunca había experimentado… no sabía que era.

"Si, Em… no es nada" mintió, pero tanto Emmett como yo notamos que su voz ya no sonaba tan firme. Pude sentir la oleada de diversión proveniente de mi hermano.

"Bueno, vámonos" dijo él. "Te contaré todo cuando lleguemos a casa" dijo. Yo sabía bien que solo intentaba hacer tiempo; seguramente para ese momento Edward ya no estaría tan… sobrio.

Sin decir más, los tres corrimos de vuelta a casa. Noté con cierto temor –y, debo admitirlo, bastante curiosidad- que Edward reducía gradualmente la velocidad. Normalmente, era el más rápido de todos, pero ahora se movía inseguro, desviándose de vez en cuando y luego retomando el camino como si se diera cuenta de ello. Volteé a ver a Emmett, que sonreía con evidente placer.

"Quizás te excediste un poco, Em" le reproché. Él se encogió de hombros… hasta que ambos nos dimos cuenta de que esa pequeña frase nos delataba y, asustados, giramos a ver a Edward… que no estaba en ninguna parte.

"Rayos ¿Dónde esta?" preguntó Emmett, más serio. Si se nos perdía justo ahora… no quise ni pensarlo.

Sin embargo, no estaba lejos. Emmett lo encontró a escasos seis metros de nosotros, inclinado sobre un pequeño arbusto mientras observaba una pequeña flor azul con exagerado interés. No pude evitar reírme al ver que se tambaleaba.

"¡Caray, Edward! Si vas a desviarte, avísanos primero, ¡casi matas a Jasper de un infarto!" dijo Em en tono de broma, pero lo que pasó después nos asombró a ambos: Edward, sonriendo, soltó un gritito de alegría y se lanzó contra Emmett, abrazándolo con fuerza.

"¡Em, hermano! Te quiero *hic* mucho, ¿lo sabias?" dijo Edward con voz alegre pero algo inestable. Emmett no supo si sentirse desconcertado o divertido. Yo no podía dejar de reír; oír a Edward hablar así, sin mencionar el verlo hipar como un humano, era demasiado gracioso para resistirse.

"Hum… ¿Edward?" preguntó Emmett, divertido, al ver que Edward se le colgaba despreocupado sobre los hombros.

"Oye, quisiera… llevarle una de esas a mi Bella *hic*. Se ve tan sexy de azul…" dijo Edward. Emmett se echó a reír; el Edward normal JAMÁS diría algo así.

"Bueno, pues adelante" dijo Emmett. Continuó riéndose mientras Edward caminaba a trompicones hacia el arbusto y arrancaba la flor, con tal fuerza que el pobre arbusto salió volando lejos. Vaya… eso SI sería un problema…

Ambos sujetamos a Edward y casi lo arrastramos hacia la casa. Esto se iba a poner difícil.

**BPOV**

Tanya y yo permanecíamos sentadas frente a frente, mirándonos. Podía ver claramente la ira homicida en sus ojos, y supuse que esa era la razón detrás de la advertencia de Edward. Era evidente que nuestro 'momento' la había disgustado mucho… y, considerando lo que se perdía, no me extrañaba. El solo recordarlo me hacia estremecer de deseo… ojalá Edward no tardara mucho…

Ambas nos distrajimos al oír ruidos extraños afuera. Sonaba como si alguien estuviera cantando, junto con el atronador sonido de cosas rompiéndose. Me levanté deprisa y avancé hacia la puerta, pero llegué justo cuando ésta se abría.

"¡Bella! ¡Mi nena!" gritó Edward arrastrando las palabras, y se lanzó a mis brazos antes de que yo pudiera reaccionar. Comenzó a reírse con una risita tonta… ¿Qué rayos pasaba aquí?

"¿Edward?" pregunté, dudosa, y él levantó el rostro de mi hombro para mirarme con una sonrisa inocente… en nada similar a lo habitual en él. Sus ojos lucían extrañamente perdidos y confusos. Miré a Jasper -que me observó con expresión de disculpa- y a Emmett –que parecía esforzarse demasiado por no echarse a reír-.

"¿Qué cosa *hic* bombón?" preguntó Edward. Yo lo miré con los ojos abiertos como platos: ¿había oído bien? Edward NUNCA se dirigía a mí de esa forma; por lo general era más… cortés. Sonaba –por extraño que pareciera- como si estuviera…

"¿Acaso esta borracho?" pregunté, más en broma que otra cosa, pero me sorprendió ver que tanto Jasper como Emmett evitaban mi mirada. Oh.

"Pues…" comenzó Jasper, y lo entendí.

"¿Lo ESTA?" pregunté, incrédula. ¿Podían los vampiros emborracharse? Emmett entonces no pudo más, y echó a reír sin contenerse; Jasper parecía avergonzado.

"Algo así…" admitió. Mientras tanto, Edward cantaba a todo pulmón una canción que yo no conocía –seguramente de sus favoritas- mientras se balanceaba con tal fuerza que, si no fuera vampira, me habría tirado.

"¿Qué sucede aquí?" preguntó Tanya, que se acercó entre curiosa y molesta. Al ver a Edward, su expresión paso a ser de terror. Mi esposo la miró y le sonrió también; al menos –aun en su 'estado'- no era una sonrisa tan amplia como la que me había dirigido a mí.

"¡Hooooolaaa *hic* Taniii!" dijo Edward. No pude evitar reírme ante el apodo. Tanya parecía avergonzada.

"¡Prometiste nunca decirlo!" dijo, indignada.

"Ups" dijo Edward, sin borrar esa sonrisa tonta e inocente de su rostro. Emmett reía tanto que casi caía al suelo.

"¿Tani?" preguntó Jasper. Tanya parecía desear que se la tragara la tierra.

"Así me decían… antes" dijo con tono sugerente. Así que un antiguo apodo, ¿eh? Entonces me miró a mí, y el odio regreso a su bello rostro. "¡¿Qué le hiciste?!" me preguntó. ¿Ahora YO tenía la culpa?

"No te enojes *hic* Tani" dijo Edward, y se acercó tambaleándose a ella para luego darle un beso inocente –o eso esperaba yo- en la mejilla.

"¡EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN!" le grité. Confiaba en él, claro; en la que no confiaba era en Tanya. Como sospeché, ella de inmediato abrazó a Edward. Para mi evidente placer, él se apartó.

"¡Picarona! Esas cosas solo las hago *hic* con mi esposa… ¿verdad, cielito?" preguntó Edward, regresando a mi lado y dejándose caer en mis brazos. Al parecer, no era consciente de que yo no podía leer mentes, o de que –normalmente- jamás divulgaba ese tipo de pensamientos.

"Edward, quizás deberías…" empecé, pero el me puso un dedo en los labios.

"Shhh… no quiero subir. ¡Vamos a *hic* divertirnos! Jazz, como en mi fiesta *hic* ¿te acuerdas?" dijo Edward. Jasper, evidentemente, se acordaba, puesto que se puso nervioso y tragó saliva.

"Edward, deberías escuchar a… un momento" dijo él, y yo caí en la cuenta. ¿Edward había LEIDO mi mente?

"Awww, no seas *hic* aguafiestas. Alice ni se enteró de *hic* aquella vez… y Em se divirtió *hic* mucho, ¿verdad?" dijo Edward. De pronto, Emmett dejó de reír. Esto estaba resultando interesante.

"Errr…" dijo Emmett, incapaz de decir más. Edward se colgó de mis hombros y se balanceó en su dirección.

"No te hagas *hic* Em… sé que pensabas…" dijo Edward. "¡Beeeellaaa! ¡¡¡Te quiero muchoooo!!!" continuó él, cambiando drásticamente de tema –para evidente alivio de sus hermanos- y dándome un apasionado beso. Borracho o no, seguía siendo bueno para eso.

"Ven Edward, vamos a…" dije, pero me interrumpió (de nuevo)

"Si… ¿vamos a continuar con *hic* lo de esta tarde? Me muero por *hic* quitarte la ropa y…" dijo él, pero esto vez fui yo quien lo interrumpió, agradecida de que como vampira no pudiera sonrojarme.

Edward entonces se sujetó del barandal de las escaleras, y lo rompió sin dificultad alguna; era claro que, en su condición, no controlaba ni medía su fuerza. Rezando porque Carlisle llegara pronto, me pregunté como íbamos a lidiar con un vampiro borracho… y, con cierto temor, si Tanya planearía aprovecharse de eso; por su mirada, bien podría hacerlo.

Tanya: 2

Bella: 4

Edward: 1 (si! Por andar divulgando secretos d otros! Lol)

_**Como adivinaran… este cap es producto de mi lado oscuro, q ya tenia mucho tiempo sin hacer nada (lado oscuro: YAY!). Debo admitir q me divertí mucho escribiendo este capitulo… ahhh, Edward borracho es taaan divertido!!!! Jajaja!**_

_**Y al pobre Emmett casi le salen las cosas al revés… digo, en su, ejem, 'condición' Edward puede divulgar muchas cosas q tanto el como Jasper no quieren decir (despedida de soltero?); Taniiii!!! Jaja!**_

_**Al menos ni borracho se fija en Tanya, no?**_

_**Espero les guste!**_

_**PD: sobre si Edward leyó o no la mente de Bella, eso lo dejo a su imaginación…**_


	8. Capitulo 8

**Capitulo 8**

**BELLA POV**

Estaba confundida, ¡Como demonios había ocurrido esto! ¿Era posible que un vampiro se pudiese emborrachar? Creo que la respuesta es: sí, sí pueden.

Lleve a Edward a la habitación, había pasado uno de sus brazos por sobre mis hombros y abrazaba su cintura con el otro. La situación sería muy graciosa, si no se tratara de MI ESPOSO. Edward subía a trompicones, mientras cantaba una canción que jamás creí oírlo cantar:

"¡MAS CERVEZA, PARA LA CABEZA. MÁS CERVEZA PARA LA CABEZA! ..." Gritaba, sorprendiéndome de que su voz se oyera tan bien aun estando ebrio, una parte de mi, se percato de que Emmet había comenzado a corear la canción en la parte de abajo.

"¡MAS CERVEZA PARA LA CABEZA Y EL DOLOR!" Volvió a gritar Edward, con tal fuerza que de haber sido humana seguro me hubiera roto el tímpano. Los vidrios de la casa, temblaron. Ahora las risas de la parte de abajo eran más fuertes. No pude evitar gruñir al percatarme de eso.

"¿Qué te ocurre *hic* preciosa?" Preguntó mi marido al escuchar mi gruñido.

"No es nada" le respondí, con voz bajita, mientras lo metía a la habitación. Caminábamos a oscuras, lo lleve hacia la cama y cuando estábamos ahí, pensé en sentarlo… pero, la reacción de Edward me sorprendió.

Me puso frente a él, y por vez primera la lujuria brillo en sus ojos. Me di cuenta de que a pesar del alcohol, lucían hermosos y profundos, y me sentí apenada cuando lo vi desnudarme con la mirada. ¡Cuando lo sentí, hacerme el amor con la mirada!

Baje los ojos ante su escrutinio, y me sorprendí a mi misma esperando el sonrojo que ya no iba a llegar. Su mano se coloco firme en mi mentón, y una corriente eléctrica se extendió por todo mi cuerpo. Levantó mi rostro, y me observó por largo tiempo.

"Mi amada, mi hermosa esposa…" canturreó bajito, mientras sonreía pícaramente; acarició mi cabello y me percate de que ponía algo en él. Gire levemente el rostro y por el espejo observe que me había puesto una flor azul en el cabello, nuevamente espere sonrojarme.

"El azul, te queda *hic* tan, tan ssssssexy" En esta ocasión no pude evitar reírme al ver que ni la frase era coherente. "Hay tantas cosas que he deseado hacer…"

Me pego a su cuerpo, y levante la mirada sorprendida, a que se refería con "cosas"

"*Hic* Déjame hacerlas contigo, porque *hic* solo es contigo con quien quiero intentarlas" Rio bajito, pensando en las "cosas" que mencionaban.

"Edward yo…" Tapo mis labios con sus dedos, bajando su rostro a mi altura.

"¿Por qué siempre sales con eso? *hic*" Dijo de pronto, colocando una expresión sería en su rostro. Me confundió mucho.

"¿Con que?" pregunte, mientras lo sentía soltarme el rostro. Su mirada se desvió un poco de mi, y se dirigió a la puerta del cuarto.

"¡TANIIIIII!" Grito, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, con los brazos extendidos y una tonta sonrisa.

Cuando gire mi rostro, fue como si la ponzoña se clavara en mi garganta. Tanya entraba desfilando, con un vestido azul, extremadamente pegado y un escote de miedo. Caminaba con unos grandes tacones, y me encontré a mi misma deseando que se cayera (algo imposible).

"Edward" dijo ella, gruñí cuando ella se abrazo a mi esposo, y mucho más cuando él le pasó un brazo por los hombros y sonrió.

"¡Qué bueno que viniste!" Dijo lleno de alegría, mientras la empujaba lentamente hacia el centro de la habitación. "¡Contigo era con quien quería hablar!"

Tanya no cabía en sí de gozo, se restregaba con el cuerpo de Edward y me lanzaba miradas insultantes mientras lo hacía. Desee tanto poder golpearla.

"¿Ah sí?" pregunto fingiendo inocencia "¿Y de que querías hablar? Eddie"

Mi marido ni siquiera se inmuto ante el apodo, pero sonrió de lado y siguió caminando hasta mí. Luego soltó a Tanya, y acercándose; me abrazo por los hombros.

"¿No te parece que Bella, es la mujer más hermosa del mundo?" Preguntó de pronto, provocando que se formara un silencio en la habitación. Tanya tenía la boca abierta y los ojos parecian a punto de salirse de sus orbitas.

"¡VERDAD QUE LO ES!" Grito suavemente mi esposo, mientras me daba la vuelta para mirarme de frente.

"¡Bella siempre *hic* ha tenido esa belleza natural!... No tiene que ponerse ropa ajustada, ni elegan...*hic* …te. ¿No te parece que esa franela que trae, es muy sexy? Me hace amarla y desear quitársela. Porque hasta con ese sencillo pantalón de mezclilla y esa playera, me parece la criatura más maravillosamente hermosa y _apetitosa_ del mundo"

Tuve que aguantar la risa ante la expresión de Tanya ¡Lo que daría por una cámara! Edward continuaba con su discurso, mientras me señalaba con gestos de su mano.

"¿Para qué comprarle ropa cara y llamativa? Como ese vestido que traes, demasiado… provocativo" Señalo el atuendo de Tanya con un bufido cómico "¡SI MI BELLA, CON EL SIMPLE HECHO DE ESTAR DESNUDA ES PERFECTA! No necesita de ropa como esa. No, cuando *hic* es perfecta por solo ser ella"

Pase de largo la parte en la que mencionada mi desnudez, pero debo admitir que me conmovió. Me sonreía lleno de amor y una gran sonrisa en el rostro. ¡Juro que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no reírme de la cara de Tanya, LO JURO!

"¿Para qué fijarme es eso?" señalo a Tanya, y luego se giró a mí, con los ojos llenos de adoración "¡Si tengo esto!"

Sin previo aviso, acortó la distancia entre ambos, y atrapó mis labios en un beso lleno de amor y (por vez primera) lujuria. La mandíbula de Tanya cayó hasta el suelo, y varias risas llegaron desde la entrada. Vi sorprendida que todos mis hermanos, y las Denali observaban.

"Si me disculpas *hic* Tani…" Continuó Edward mientras movía su mano hacia la puerta "…Te molestaría salir, mi esposa y yo tenemos un asunto que *hic* concluir"

Vi como un Tanya indignada salía del cuarto, pero cuando los labios de mi marido atraparon los míos, lo último que pude escuchar fue un portazo.

**Jasper POV**

Vimos a Tanya salir de la habitación dando grandes zancadas. Mientras refunfuñaba para sí.

"No te ayudo el vestido ¿eh?" Preguntó Rose con una mirada superior, tanto ella como Alice se habían tomado muy en serio la rivalidad con ella. ¡Ayudarían a Bella hasta el final!

Tanya le enseño los dientes, en una expresión agresiva. Alice se abrazo a mí, pero sentí como reía por lo bajo.

"bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen Tanya..." dijo Emmett dándole leves palmadas en la espalda a la chica "…Es este mundo, hay solo dos tipos de personas que SIEMPRE dicen la verdad: los niños y los _borrachos_"

Tanya dio la vuelta y se marcho completamente furiosa. Todos reímos por lo bajo. Era cierto, los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad, aunque sean Vampiros.

_**Ahhh, pobre Tanya… entre mas lo intenta, peor le va, no creen? comete esa TAnya!!! **_

_**Este cap lo escribió Hime-chan… me encanta!!! Debo confesar q me hace reir mucho q Edward sea tan… directo cuando esta borracho (verdad, Tani? Jaja!). Y créanme, yo ni conocía esa canción hasta q Hime la uso aquí, pero existe!!! De verdad!!! Imaginarse a Edward cantando algo asi es tan divertido… jajaja!**_

_**Espero les este gustando (prometi q Tanya iba a terminar humillada, cierto?)**_


	9. Capitulo 9

Capitulo 9

**EPOV**

Era precisamente en momentos como este cuando extrañaba dormir.

Después de aquella conversación con Tanya –de la que desgraciadamente me acuerdo- mi padre llegó para tomar el control de la situación. Afortunadamente para mi, Carlisle se limitó a obligarme a permanecer encerrado en mi habitación mientras mi cuerpo eliminaba lo que sea que me hubiera puesto en tan lamentable estado. Aun recuerdo con desagradable claridad el rostro entre preocupado y apenado de mi esposa, y la mirada indignada de Tanya; claro, lo que le dije era cierto, pero jamás lo habría siquiera insinuado si hubiera estado en mis cabales. Aun más sospechoso: recuerdo muy bien la reacción de mis hermanos… como si supieran desde el principio lo que ocurría…

Suspiré, dejando caer mi cabeza sobre las suaves almohadas de mi cama; no estaba de humor para pensar en eso… o, sinceramente, para pensar en algo. La cabeza me dolía como nunca, y no tenía ningún tipo de control sobre mi don: llevaba horas escuchando lo que pensaba toda la región. ¿Quién hubiera dicho que un vampiro podía embriagarse? ¿Peor aun, que podía sufrir de resaca? Por un instante, envidié a los humanos: ellos al menos podían recuperarse con unas cuantas horas de sueño, alivio que yo no poseía. Maldije mentalmente: si Emmett y Jasper habían tenido algo que ver en esto, lo pagarían… Hice una nota mental de NO invitar a mis hermanos si decidía salir.

'_Será mejor que vaya a verlo… seguramente no debe estar muy bien'_ escuché la mente de mi padre incluso antes de que entrara en la casa. Lo escuché subir las escaleras y, segundos después, el leve –pero sorprendentemente molesto- tronido de la puerta al abrirse. Suerte que Alice había convencido a Bella de salir de caza; odiaba que me viera así.

"Hola Edward, ¿Qué tal estas?" preguntó Carlisle con tono calmado, como siempre. _'Créeme, sé lo que se siente…'_ añadió mentalmente. Por toda respuesta, gruñí molesto.

"Horrible" contesté, aunque no me di cuenta hasta después que había respondido a su mente y no a sus palabras. Carlisle se sentó en la cama.

"Lo sé" _'Aunque debo admitir que ni siquiera sabía que era posible…'_ Si, yo tampoco.

"¿Bella aun no regresa?" pregunté con voz queda. Si tan solo pudiera bloquear mi don…

"No, pero no creo que tarde mucho. Estaba preocupada" dijo mi padre. Me sentí culpable por eso.

"Lo lamento… ni siquiera sé como…" dije, arrepentido y con súbitos deseos de golpear a Emmett la próxima vez que lo viera.

'_No fue tu culpa'_ "No tienes por qué disculparte, hijo" _'Aunque tengo una idea de quien SI debería hacerlo'_ Curioso; el tono en su voz era algo molesto, y eso no era usual. Por lo general, Carlisle era muy paciente. Me pregunté si sabría algo.

'_Pobre, me imagino lo que debe sentir ahora…'_

'_Mmm, ojala cambiara de canal. Esto es aburrido'_

'_¿Me veré bien con esto? Seguro que a Em le encanta…'_

'_Tal vez debería subir y ver a Edward. El pobre se veía tan mal…'_

'_¡Ja! Mira eso, ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho…?'_

'_¡Rayos! Si Kate se entera de eso…'_

'_¡NO! ¡A la derecha, a la derecha! ¡Tonto, vas a perder! ¡Ahí no…!'_

'… _vaya, Bella si que luce angustiada. Pero si ya le dije que esta bien, ¿Por qué es tan aprensiva?'_

Lo que sea que planeara decirle a mi padre, murió en el instante en que la oleada de pensamientos llegó a mí. Fue como si el pueblo entero hubiera encendido sus televisores al mismo tiempo… eran tantos y tan variados que casi me sentí mareado. Con un gesto de dolor, cerré los ojos y hundí mi rostro en la almohada.

"¿Cuánto supones que durará esto, Carlisle?" pregunté desesperado. Mi padre me dio unas palmaditas de apoyo en el hombro.

"No estoy seguro, Edward. Quizás deberías alimentarte, eso podría ayudar. La verdad es que nunca he… " aconsejó él, pero no pude escuchar exactamente qué era lo que nunca había hecho al recibir, de nuevo, la oleada de pensamientos del piso de abajo. Solo que, esta vez, resultó ser más interesante.

'_¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? Funcionó, de verdad funcionó… de seguro me mata cuando se entere. ¡Nah! ¿Cómo va a enterarse? Jamás se le ocurriría pensar que yo tuve algo que ver… ¿o si?'_

Emmett, creyendo que yo no podía oírlo a esa distancia, se había descuidado por completo. No solo admitía que esto era SU culpa, sino que me permitió ver –de forma inconsciente- como lo había hecho… por muy molesto que me sintiera al ver como embriagaba a un pobre ciervo solo para embriagarme a _mi_, no pude evitar cierta sensación de sorpresa: ¿Quién hubiera dicho que Emmett era tan… astuto?

'_Alice va a matarme si se entera… ¿Cómo puede Emmett estar viendo televisión como si nada? Un pequeño fallo, y de seguro que Alice deja de hablarme por un siglo entero. Aunque debo admitir que fue divertido… no, no debo pensar eso; además, ¡casi confiesa lo que paso aquella vez! No quiero ni pensar lo que Alice diría si supiera lo de aquella despedida de soltero… jamás debí apostar…'_

Vaya, eso si que me sorprendió. Así que había una apuesta de por medio; me pregunté qué tipo de apuesta sería para incluir a Jasper. Es cierto, eso lo esperaría de Emmett pero, ¿de Jasper? Yo ya estaba pensando en todas las formas de vengarme de mi imponente hermano, cuando noté que Jasper seguía demasiado distraído como para hacer lo que sea que estuviera haciendo ahí abajo…

'_¡Vaya! Sea lo que sea que Carlisle esté comentando con Edward, acaba de ponerlo de mal humor. La furia se siente hasta aquí…mmm… no parece estar dirigida a Carlisle, ¿entonces que…? Oh, no… ¿acaso…?'_

Jasper, capaz de sentir las emociones aun a esa distancia, había descubierto a la perfección el alcance de mi furia y, más importante, parecía haber intuido que yo sabía 'algo'. Finalmente, un poco de aquella confusión que había experimentado desde la llegada de Tanya se disipó: una apuesta entre mis dos hermanos, lo único capaz de explicar esas extrañas miradas cómplices y sus inusuales acciones, junto con las situaciones que –arregladas por ellos, estaba seguro- nos habían involucrado a Bella, Tanya y a mi.

Sin siquiera darme cuenta de ello, una palabra llegó a mi mente: venganza. Estos días habían sido muy difíciles, y saber que ellos tenían algo que ver me hizo decidir que, pasara lo que pasara, sentirían al menos una parte de los problemas que habían causado… ahora, si tan solo esta molesta resaca desapareciera…

'_No pensé que estuviera tan mal…'_ "¿Edward?" preguntó mi padre con aire preocupado. De nuevo, me había sumergido tanto en la mente de mis hermanos que había olvidado por completo que estaba ahí. Sacudí levemente la cabeza para regresar al mundo real –mala idea, no hizo más que aumentar mi malestar-.

"Lo siento, Carlisle… ¿decías algo?" pregunté, fingiendo que nada sucedía. Sin embargo, mi padre me conocía bien.

"Olvídalo, no tiene importancia. Por ahora me gustaría más saber qué te molesta" respondió Carlisle, sin apartar su mano de mi hombro. Como me ocurría varias veces, me pregunté como me había ganado semejante cariño.

"Nada, en realidad. No puedo bloquear a nadie, así que en ocasiones las voces me abruman… no te preocupes" le aseguré. Una parte de mi deseaba decírselo todo, pero seguramente eso me impediría la venganza, así que decidí no decir nada.

"¿Estas seguro? Me pareció que algo te molestaba" insistió mi padre. _'No tienes que ocultarme nada…'_ Suspiré, derrotado. Carlisle era, quizás, quien mejor podría comprender la situación sin perder la calma. Resignado, le conté lo que había escuchado.

**JasperPOV**

Esto era extraño… en un instante, la ira de Edward había sido evidente, como si alguien hubiera encendido un transmisor directo a mi cabeza. Y ahora, nada.

A pesar de la evidente seguridad de Emmett –que miraba la televisión sin preocupación alguna- yo estaba intranquilo. La reacción de Edward había llegado como si fuera la respuesta natural a mis pensamientos; sin embargo, yo sabía bien que él no podría escucharlos a esa distancia, y que seguramente los bloquearía para darme cierta privacidad… pero ya no estaba tan seguro.

Para aumentar aun más mi aprensión –que ni la calma de mi hermano conseguía aminorar- estaba aquel pequeño detalle sobre la despedida de soltero de Edward. Ninguno de nosotros habría dicho nada, bajo ninguna circunstancia: se suponía que así debía ser. Pero Edward, totalmente desorientado por el 'incidente', había estado a punto de decirlo todo; peor aun, había dado a entender que algo había sucedido. Por las miradas de Bella, Alice y Rosalie –y sus cambiantes emociones- supe que el detalle no les pasó desapercibido… seguramente harían preguntas que ni yo ni Emmett deseábamos responder.

Al final, esta apuesta se estaba volviendo inusualmente peligrosa. Faltaba solo un día para llegar a 5 (el límite que yo aposté) y, debo admitir, comenzaba a dudar de que pudiera conservar mi auto… Bella era paciente y, por mucho que hiciéramos, ni ella se lanzaba contra Tanya ni Edward hacía algo lo bastante comprometedor para darme ventaja… distraído, miré por la ventana para ver que Alice, Rosalie y Bella regresaban de su viaje, preguntándome –por enésima vez- que haría mi Alice si se enteraba de todo esto… y, claro, inconscientemente traté de mirar mi querido auto desde ahí…

Volteé a ver a Emmett. Tal vez era hora de terminar con esto…

_**Mwajaja! Y nuestro querido Edward por FIN descubre toodooo!!! Hora de la venganzaaaa!!!**_

_**Pobre; si ya una resaca normal debe ser horrible –nunca la he vivido- no quiero ni imaginar lo q debe ser una resaca de vampiro… pero al menos asi se entero de todo. VEnganzaaaa!!!**_

_**Y ese pobre Jasper, ya esta teniendo SERIAS dudas (y considerando lo q sigue… debería). **_

_**Por cierto… he leído varios comentarios sobre q quisieran saber QUE paso en aquella misteriosa despedida de soltero. Originalmente, ni Hime ni yo ideamos escribirlo, pero… por petición del publico (jeje) hemos decidido hacer un "mini fic" sobre eso… así q esperen a enterarse q paso!!! Mwajajaja!**_

_**Saludos!**_


	10. Capitulo 10

**Bella POV**

En el momento justo en que Carlisle llego, todo el "incidente" se había tranquilizado después de que prácticamente me quitaron de encima a mi marido, lo encerraron en nuestra habitación y durante horas lo escuchamos cantar canciones que (estaba segura) le gustaban a Emmett.

No pude evitar reírme, en cuanto lo escuche entonar una canción de opera a la que su perfecta voz le agregaba frases que no iban. Frases que de haber sido humana me hubiesen hecho sonrojar. Debo admitir que me hizo feliz la idea de que aun estando borracho demostrara el amor y el deseo que ambos sentíamos por el otro. ¡Dios, lo que hubiese hecho por una cámara en ese momento! La expresión de Tanya no tuvo precio.

Alice se rió a mi lado, no me había fijado en que había dejado de cazar hasta que ella tomó mi mano.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?" Pregunto con su voz como de campanas, mientras pasaba su pequeño brazo en torno a mi cintura.

"Solo me preguntaba si ¿ya sabes que me gustaría que me compraras para navidad?" La mire de reojo, y su sonrisa se ensancho.

"A Edward no le agradaría saber que aceptas regalos míos, y de él no" Rio bajito, mientras me miraba "Pero estoy pensando en darte un álbum, aparte de la cámara."

Sonreí, pero la mención de mi esposo provocó en mí una oleada de preocupación ¿Cómo estaría Edward? Alice pareció darse cuenta de mis pensamientos.

"El está bien…" su frente se arrugo levemente "… una resaca no lo va a _matar_"

Sonrió desganada ante su propia broma, y yo suspire dándole la razón.

"Es solo que jamás creí que fuera posible…" Comenzamos a caminar de vuelta a casa. Había perdido el apetito.

"Lo sé, ninguno de nosotros creía que pudiésemos emborracharnos, de haberlo sabido, créeme, Emmett le hubiese sacado provecho en este ultimo siglo."

Ahora la mención de mi hermano favorito me obligo a sumirme en mis pensamientos. Desde que la familia de Denali llegó, Emmett se comportaba de una manera más extraña de lo normal. Por lo general era imprudente y tremendamente abierto. Pero últimamente se comportaba menos _molesto_.

"Alice ¿Ya te dijo Jasper a que se refería Edward con lo de "_aquella vez_"?" La frente de mi hermana se arrugo más profundamente y ojos recientemente brillantes por la caza, se oscurecieron.

"No…" su labio sobresalió en un puchero "…Dice que no es nada, pero no me quiere explicar"

La vi encogerse levemente, después de todo Jasper jamás le guardaba secretos a ella. Pase mi brazo por sobre sus hombros.

"¿Y Rose, ya obtuvo alguna respuesta?" nuevamente negó con la cabeza.

"No ha obtenido nada, aun y cuando amenazo a Emmett con sentenciarlo al celibato eterno"

De acuerdo, eso era mucho más sospechoso. Ahora estaba plenamente segura de que esos dos sabían algo y no necesariamente de lo de "aquella vez", tendría que comentarlo con Edward en cuanto llegara. La casa hizo su aparición en unos cuantos segundos más.

**Emmett POV**

¡Esto se me estaba saliendo de las manos! ¿Cómo podía ser que Bella hubiese resistido tanto? ¡Ni siquiera una agresión, quien lo diría!

En cuanto Edward se quedo en la habitación, y Bella salió de cacería me encargué de ver cada uno de los detalles del plan, ¿Qué había fallado?

La apuesta se estaba convirtiendo en algo peligroso, y aunque frente a Jasper me comportaba como si no ocurriera nada, la verdad me estaba empezando a preocupar.

Además, por culpa de mi hermano "amante de la sangre envinada" las chicas casi se enteran de lo que pasó aquella noche, y ahora Rose me había amenazado con el celibato eterno, si es que no le decía nada ¡ÉLLA NO PODRÍA HACERME ESO, NO LO SOPORTARIA!

Un leve estremecimiento me recorrió la columna, tendría que hacer algo… algo que realmente subiera la apuesta, que acalorara la situación y que por fin mostrara algo de acción entre mi hermanita y mi prima. ¿Pero qué?

Vi a Jasper moverse incomodo por la sala, mientras susurraba cosas para sí, ¿Como alguien como él, que peleo contra miles de neófitos y eso… podía ser tan llorón?

Unos pasos me sacaron de mis pensamientos; tratando de evitar una carcajada ante el recuerdo del vestido azul, miré a Tanya que bajaba las escaleras… y entonces, una idea me llegó a la cabeza.

"Tanya…" Dije casualmente tratando de pasar desapercibido para el resto de los vampiros que estaban en la sala, y bloqueando mi mente para que mi hermano con resaca no me oyera.

"Emmett…" respondió ella a su vez, con tono seco y frustrado, tenía el ceño fruncido y apretó los labios, hasta que estos formaron una línea tensa.

"Veo que ya estas más tranquila…." Agregué, con la típica sonrisa de niño bueno que usaba para mis bromas "… bueno, tu sabes, sobre lo del vestido"

Vi como Tanya apretaba los puños, y tuve que reprimir una sonrisa de victoria. Así lograría que las cosas subieran de nivel, solo bastaba con aguijonear un poco el orgullo de Tanya, y al fin verían quien de las dos estaba mejor parada.

Por un momento una voz, pequeña y suave me dijo que estaba haciendo mal. Bella era mi hermana, y todos habíamos pasado por mucho para que al fin formara parte de los Cullen, por un momento me arrepentí de lo que estaba a punto de hacer pero… no lo hice. Yo sabía que Edward amaba a Bella por sobre todas las cosas, y que ella le correspondía así que no podía dañar algo que ni los Vulturis, ni el estúpido de Jacob, ni aquel idiota de Alphonse habían logrado romper.

Estaba consciente del amor entre mis hermanos, y confiaba ciegamente en que fuera tan fuerte que nada lo destruiría (ni siquiera mis bromas).

"La verdad es que lucías muy bien" dije con tono tranquilo, por un momento vi como Tanya se hinchaba de orgullo ante el elogio "pero debo admitir que Bella se llevo el premio de la noche"

El orgullo antes lleno de vida de Tanya, reventó como un globo ante mis últimas palabras, me miró furiosa mientras retraía los labios para enseñarme los dientes.

"Es que mi hermano tiene razón…" continué, inmune a la amenaza de la muchacha "… Bella siempre ha tenido _ese no se qué _atrayente"

"Hubieses visto el primer día de Bella en Forks, todos los niñatos babeaban por ella, y es que hay que admitirlo ella era bonita, aun fuera de los estándares de Phoenix. Debo admitir que hasta a mi me llamó la atención, porque no solo es bonita, sino que es muy inteligente…y madura. No creo que haya más razones para que Edward se enamorara de ella…"

Casi podía escuchar los dientes de Tanya, rechinándose entre sí. Tuve que disimular una carcajada con algo que pareció a una tos, luego continué.

"¡Es decir, ella es perfecta! Dudo que mi hermano pudiese encontrar a alguien mejor que ella… "coloqué mi mano en el hombro de la rubia, ignorando olímpicamente el gruñido que escapa del pecho de la chica "… ¿No lo crees?"

Vi como Tanya abría los labios para contestarme, pero entonces escuchamos como alguien subía las escaleras del porche, y la puerta se abrió.

**Bella POV**

Alice me miró con cierto reproche cuando entré apresuradamente a la casa. Seguramente creía que no confiaba en ella, pero no podía evitarlo… esto era algo nuevo para Edward (considerando que tenía 17 años cuando fue transformado) y me preocupaba los posibles efectos secundarios de aquella extraña borrachera. Si los vampiros podían ponerse así, ¿sufrirían también las "consecuencias"?

Sin embargo, por mucho que deseara ver a mi esposo, tuve que detenerme cuando vi a Tanya de pie en las escaleras, cruzada de brazos y mirándome como si deseara matarme ahí mismo. Bueno, el sentimiento era mutuo. Me sorprendió ver a Emmett al lado de ella.

"¿Sucede algo, Tanya?" preguntó Alice con cierto veneno en la voz. Desde el 'incidente' con el vestido azul, tanto Alice como Rosalie se mostraban muy frías con ella.

"Nada… solo iba a ver a Edward" respondió ella con el mismo tono, pero mirándome a mí. Era como si me retara a oponerme.

"Que curioso. Eso estaba a punto de hacer yo. No te preocupes, Tanya, yo voy a atenderlo" dije, rogando porque la vampira notara el sentido oculto de mi frase. Lo notó.

"¿Estás segura? Ayer no parecía que hicieras un muy buen trabajo" dijo Tanya con tono burlón. Alice gruñó a mi lado, pero yo decidí que, si iba a ser desagradable, ambas podíamos jugar el mismo juego. Mire como una sonrisa muy sospechosa se dibujaba en el rostro de mi hermano de grandes músculos.

"Pues yo no te vi ayudándome. No creo que ese vestido azul sirviera de mucho, Tani" dije, usando su tan odiado apodo y, como antes, un sentido oculto. Tanya gruñó amenazante, pero no retrocedí; ahora era tan fuerte como ella, y no permitiría que me atacara.

"Sigo sin entender como conseguiste conquistarlo" dijo Tanya con insultante incredulidad. Por un breve instante, sentí que tenía razón… ¿Qué había hecho yo para merecer a Edward? Pero, como él mismo había hecho claro ayer, él me amaba a MÍ, y ya era hora de que Tanya lo aceptara.

"Te aseguro que no traté de seducirlo mientras estaba borracho" le respondí, desahogando mi molestia ante esa actitud. Tanya gruñó de nuevo y dio un paso al frente, indignada. Emmet rió fuertemente, para después dar la vuelta y marcharse hacia la sala.

"Oigan, chicas, cálmense. Me van a poner nervioso" rogó Jasper. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que todos estaban alrededor nuestro, mirándonos con aprensión. Al ver a Jasper, Alice lo miró con expresión extraña. Tanya se encogió de hombros.

"Solo charlábamos. ¿Cierto, Sra. Cullen?" preguntó Tanya con tono despectivo. Cerca, escuché reír nuevamente a Emmett, y a Rosalie dándole un codazo para hacerlo callar.

"Claro, Tanya" dije yo. Esme se me acercó y me puso una mano en el hombro.

"Vamos, no se miren así. Lo de ayer fue un accidente, ninguna de ustedes debería molestarse por ello" dijo ella, sonriendo.

"No. Ninguna de ELLAS" dijo Alice. No pude evitar notar la mirada que le lanzaba a Jasper y a Emmett, que dejó de reír de inmediato.

"En fin, si me disculpas, Tanya. Quiero ver a mi esposo" dije, remarcando las dos últimas palabras. La verdad es que el comentario de Edward de ayer me había levantado el ánimo. Ni siquiera en aquel estado había aceptado a Tanya… y tenía que admitir que eso se sentía bien. Subí las escaleras a velocidad de vampiro, deseosa de reunirme con él.

Cuando abrí la puerta, él y Carlisle estaban sentados en la cama, evidentemente conversando… o, al menos, Carlisle lo hacía: Edward lucía demasiado incómodo para ello. Sin esperar algún tipo de saludo, me lancé a sus brazos y besé sus labios.

"Bienvenida de vuelta, amor" murmuró él en mi oído, haciéndome estremecer. Carlisle me recibió con una sonrisa cariñosa, y poniéndose de pie en silencio, nos dio un poco de privacidad.

"¿Cómo estás?" pregunté en cuanto la puerta se cerró. Él se encogió de hombros, como si no pasara nada.

"Si Rose vuelve a pensar en lo que se pondrá hoy, creo que tendré que bajar a reprenderla" dijo con expresión resignada; claro, hoy íbamos a salir en la noche, y seguramente Rosalie ya estaba planeando lo que llevaría. Desde que había recuperado su estado habitual, no podía bloquear los pensamientos de nadie… supuse que sería el equivalente vampírico de la resaca. Sin aviso alguno, me tomó en brazos y me jaló hacia la cama, riendo con esa sonrisa pícara que tanto me gustaba.

"Lo que dijiste ayer… ¿era en serio?" pregunté, curiosa. Él sonrió para mí.

"Por supuesto, Bella… ya te he dicho antes que prefiero a las morenas" dijo él con tono pícaro. Yo sonreí y me apreté más contra su cuerpo, disfrutando la sensación de su roce.

"¿Edward?" pregunté. Acababa de recordar algo que me inspiraba curiosidad.

"¿Si?" dijo él. Me pregunté si seguiría tan tranquilo después de mi pregunta.

"Ayer, cuando estabas… bueno, tu sabes, dijiste algo sobre "aquella vez" que saliste con Jasper y Emmett… ¿hablabas de tu despedida de soltero? Dijiste que no había sido nada importante, pero… ¿a qué te referías con eso?" pregunté lo más inocente que pude. De inmediato, sentí que se tensaba… había dado en el clavo.

"Nada, en realidad" dijo él, pero era evidente que trataba de evadirme.

"¿Seguro?" pregunté. Él sonrió y me besó en los labios.

"Se supone que no se debe decir. Es la tradición" dijo Edward. Sí, claro… la verdad es que, si él se negaba a decirme, yo me enteraría por otros medios.

Después de todo, Alice y Rosalie también estaban en esos momentos interrogando a sus esposos.

Tablero: bella sigue a la cabeza jajajaja

_**Cap laaaaargo… principalmente porq, de nuevo, lo hicimos entre Hime y yo, asi q una parte es mia; termino siendo bastante largo.**_

_**Créanme, se q aquí no pasa mucho, pero aquella, ejem, discusión entre Bella y Tanya VA a tener sus consecuencias… ya verán.**_

_**Y el pobre Jasper esta realmente aterrado… creo q a estas alturas debe preferir un combate con neófitos a una conversación con Alice jaja. Ahhhh… lo q hace una borrachera!**_

_**Y si, Hime y yo vamos a hacer un mini-fic (como de 3 caps) sobre esa despedida. Asi q tendrán q esperar un poquito para saber.**_

_**Saludos!**_


	11. Capitulo 11

_**Finalmente, lo q tanto esperaban: Bella dándole su merecido a Tanya!!!**_

**JasperPOV**

Maldita sea la hora en que decidí permitir esto. Gracias a esa inusual borrachera, Edward había dicho más –MUCHO más- de lo que debía, y ahora debía enfrentarme a la mirada entre curiosa y acusadora de mi esposa. Esto iba a ser difícil.

"¿Y bien, Jazz?" dijo Alice, cruzándose de brazos mientras me miraba. ¿Qué se suponía que debía responder?

"No fue nada, en serio. Unos cuantos ciervos y ya" dijo Emmett, con un tono que no convenció a nadie. Rosalie levantó una ceja.

"Emmett…" dijo ella, como si estuviera regañando a un niño pequeño –bueno, había que reconocer el parecido-; arriba, pude sentir el súbito nerviosismo de Edward… seguramente, estaba sufriendo el mismo interrogatorio.

"No lo habrán llevado de verdad a un club de striptease, ¿verdad?" preguntó Alice. Yo intenté permanecer inmóvil, pero mi hermano hizo un leve gesto de culpabilidad que no les pasó desapercibido.

"¿Qué hicieron _qué_?" preguntó Rosalie con expresión incrédula. Vi que Emmett tragaba saliva; estábamos perdidos.

"Pues, veras Rose… nosotros, pues…" dijo Emmett; yo solo pude ver como Alice abría los ojos de sorpresa. Si, había costado mucho trabajo que ella no lo viera.

"Jasper, ¿estas admitiendo que…?" comenzó, pero fue interrumpida por una voz más estridente proveniente de arriba, junto con una oleada de ira.

"¡EDWARD MASEN CULLEN! ¡¿Qué hiciste QUE?!" la voz de Bella, clara y fuerte, me hizo sentir lástima por mi hermano. Pude ver a Carmen riendo disimuladamente mientras Eleazar trataba de ocultar sus emociones… si, yo aun recordaba lo que habíamos hecho en SU despedida de soltero.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Esme, asomándose con aprensión.

"Te aseguro que no debe ser nada" dijo Carlisle; tan intuitivo como era, seguramente ya sabía lo que pasaba.

"¡Como se atreve a hablarle así a Edward!" dijo Tanya, furiosa. Hacia un buen rato que la notaba especialmente molesta… y me pregunté si Emmett tendría algo que ver con eso. Alice abrió la boca para regañarme, pero se interrumpió de pronto con la mirada perdida.

"¡¿Cómo se te ocurrió semejante idea?! ¡Como pudiste, Emmett! ¡Ya veras, cuando termine contigo no…!" seguía gritando Rosalie, pero la verdad yo ya no la escuchaba. Vi a Bella salir furiosa de la casa, y luego un destello rubio siguiéndola de inmediato… seguido de una oleada especialmente intensa de furia, de violencia… y supe lo que Alice veía.

"Bella…" murmuró ella, ignorando la discusión entre Emmett y Rosalie. Eleazar parecía incómodo, pero Carmen giró la cabeza.

"¿Dónde esta Tanya?" preguntó, con un tono de voz asustado.

**BPOV**

Salí furiosa de la casa, aunque no con Edward –no realmente-. La verdad es que todo esto finalmente estaba acabando con mi paciencia… ahora comprendía claramente el esfuerzo que había tenido que hacer Edward siempre que yo estaba con Jacob. La verdad, lo que me molestaba más que todo no era el incidente de la despedida de soltero, sino todo lo causado por Tanya. Simplemente, esto era el detonante para mi frustración anterior…

"¿Qué te pasa? ¿No soportas un poco de competencia?" preguntó una hermosa e irritante voz detrás de mi. Giré lentamente para enfrentar a Tanya.

"No hay competencia" le dije, recordando las palabras de mi esposo. Ella sonrió, burlona.

"Vamos, no estarás celosa de una simple despedida, ¿no?" insistió.

"Déjame en paz, Tanya" pedí con rudeza. No estaba de humor para soportarla. Ella, sin embargo, me miró con desdén.

"No" dijo como si aquello fuera una sentencia.

"¿Qué?" pregunté, y me puse tensa. Tanya lucía más agresiva que nunca.

"Que no. ¿Sabes? No debiste gritarle a Edward de esa forma… él no se merece ser tratado así" dijo Tanya con evidente rabia. Yo permanecí en silencio; si, Edward no se merecía eso, pero no era para tanto… y jamás se lo admitiría a ella.

"No lo mereces" continuó ella, dando un paso hacia mi. "No mereces tenerlo. Lo supe desde que te vi… no eres digna de un hombre como él. Estoy segura de que lo engatusaste de algún modo. Lo engañaste para que se casara contigo…" dijo.

"Piensa lo que quieras, Tani; creo que MI ESPOSO ya ha sido bastante claro al respecto" dije furiosa. Tanya hizo una mueca al oír de nuevo el apodo.

"Que insolente eres. Se te olvida que yo soy mucho mayor que tu…" dijo Tanya, y gruñó.

"Pues no lo demuestras, Tani" respondí. Vi como su bello rostro se llenaba de ira, una rabia que seguramente llevaba conteniendo desde que me casé con Edward.

"¡Cállate!" gruñó ella, más furiosa que nunca, y para mi asombro se puso en guardia.

Por unos instantes, no supe que hacer ¡Tanya iba a atacarme! ¿De verdad estaba tan cegada por su obsesión? Sin embargo, desperté a tiempo de mi trance para esquivarla cuando se lanzó contra mí. Mientras la evadía, me pregunté que hacer: Tanya era prácticamente familia para los demás… ¿debía responder? Tanya me lanzó un golpe, gruñendo decidida, y sin proponérmelo active mi barrera. La mano de Tanya chocó contra un muro invisible mientras yo la miraba molesta.

"¡Basta, Tanya!" dije, aunque sin mucha convicción. Ella gruñó de nuevo, más amenazante que nunca.

"¡Deja esos trucos baratos!" gritó ella, y se lanzó de nuevo contra mí.

Esta vez, omití usar mi don; por mucho que no deseara hacerle daño –mas por mi familia que por otra cosa- me insultaba la forma en que me miraba y me hablaba, como si yo no fuera nada. Me sorprendí escuchando mi propio gruñido, fuerte y claro desde mi garganta, al tiempo que le daba un golpe a Tanya en el rostro con tal fuerza que retrocedió unos pasos. Ella me miró unos segundos con insultante incredulidad, pero no debería extrañarle tanto: desde mi conversión, Emmett había insistido en competir conmigo mientras duraba mi fuerza de nueva vampira, y Edward –para mi sorpresa- se había mostrado de acuerdo en que yo debía saber defenderme… de hecho, él mismo me había ayudado con eso. Si Tanya creía que estaba indefensa, se equivocaba.

Tanya rugió de nuevo, y esta vez se movió a velocidad de vampiro para sujetarme ambos brazos. Por un terrorífico instante, vi sus dientes acercarse a mi cuello… pero entonces fui yo quien contraatacó; levanté las manos y la sujeté a ella de las muñecas para después, usando un movimiento que Emmett me había enseñado, jalarla con todas mis fuerzas hacia un lado. Incluso pude sentir como se levantaba en el aire para luego caer con fuerza sobre el suelo. La solté, furiosa, sintiendo el dolor por primera vez como vampira en mis brazos, donde ella me había sujetado.

Tanya, sin levantarse, estiró los pies y pe pateó las piernas con rabia. Mientras sentía el impacto y caía, me pregunté vagamente porque no me había roto nada; Tanya era vampira, como yo, y seguramente podría haber golpeado más fuerte, ¿Por qué no lo hacia? Cuando caí, ella se levantó a gran velocidad y cayó sobre mí, con las manos extendidas como si deseara arrancarme el cuello; yo la sujeté con fuerza de los hombros, tratando de alejar lo más posible de mí sus afilados dientes. Tanya gruñó dolorida cuando, sin querer, empecé a romperle los huesos… asustada, la solté. Grave error.

Tanya, furiosa, se lanzó de nuevo contra mi; era rápida, tanto que no pude aprovechar la leve distracción para levantarme. La vampira intentó morderme de nuevo, y yo conseguí mover la cabeza para evitarlo; Tanya volvió a sujetarme los brazos, manteniéndome en el suelo.

"NO eres rival, niña" dijo ella con desprecio. Aquello me enfureció. En ese momento recordé lo que Edward –MI Edward- había hecho al encontrarse en una posición similar. Rugiendo, conseguí empujar a Tanya con las piernas y me levanté de inmediato, ignorando la punzada de dolor en mis brazos y mis piernas… Tanya había dejado sus dedos marcados en mi piel. Ella se levantó de inmediato y corrió hacia mí, pero esta vez ya no iba a darle ventaja: a diferencia mía, Tanya no peleaba para desahogar su furia, sino para matar, y no iba a dejarla hacerme daño. Si no iba a entender que Edward me amaba a mi, entonces tendría que obligarla a verlo.

"¡No seas ridícula, Tanya! ¿Qué no ves que a Edward no le interesas? Lo siento, pero esto no tiene caso… ¡solo te haces daño!" le dije, intentando razonar con ella.

"¡¿Tu que sabes?! Tu no has tenido que esperar nada: Edward llegó a ti en un instante y lo obtuviste todo… ¡no sabes lo que es esperar siglos para encontrar al hombre adecuado, solo para verlo elegir a otra!" rugió Tanya y, por vez primera, sentí pena por ella. Aun recordaba las palabras de mi esposo, tan similares, diciéndome que me había esperado por más de 80 años… pero no había vuelta atrás. Edward nunca la había amado, y ella se aferraba a algo que –con o sin mi- nunca habría sido posible.

"¡No, Tanya!" grité yo, mientras ella se lanzaba de nuevo contra mi, chocando con el muro invisible que me protegía. Ella, pese a todo, seguía ejerciendo presión como si esperara que aquella barrera cediera ante su fuerza, mientras yo la miraba atenta… apenas presté atención a los gritos horrorizados del clan de Denali, o los gritos molestos de mi familia, o al destello cobrizo que salió desde la ventana del segundo piso… gruñí de nuevo, y me lancé contra Tanya…

Antes de llegar a tocarla, escuché un muy familiar gruñido de furia, uno que había escuchado ya varias veces, proveniente de una voz seductora y aterciopelada… y vi como Tanya caía a un lado con tal fuerza que me sorprendió que no se rompiera nada.

"¡COMO TE ATREVES!" gritó Edward, rabioso, mientras miraba a la vampira en el suelo. Incluso yo me estremecí al oírlo: nunca lo había escuchado tan furioso, excepto cuando le había gritado a Alphonse. Parecía más que dispuesto a golpear a Tanya, algo que jamás le había visto hacer… era demasiado amable y educado para eso. Y ahora, por mí, parecía haberse olvidado de que Tanya era casi su familia, o de que en otra ocasión nunca se habría atrevido a golpearla.

Casi sentí pena de nuevo al ver la expresión dolida y derrotada de Tanya al ver la ira de mi esposo, que claramente demostraba lo mucho que me amaba.

Aquello era mi victoria.

_**Solo dos detallitos: si se confundieron con las diferencias en el don de Bella, o ni idea tienen de quien es Alphonse, no sufran… no, no han olvidado nada. Esos detallitos son parte de mis historias anteriores. Solo ignórenlos si no las han leído, no importan mucho…**_

_**Y si, decidi soltar a mi lado oscuro x un rato, andaba muy aburrido y termino dándome la tan esperada (jeje) revancha entre Bella y Tanya. Digo, ni la vampira mas paciente aguanta tanto! (si fuera yo, habría hecho esto muuuucho antes). Duro con ella, Bella!!!**_

_**Y si, Edward TENIA q meterse a defender a su Bella… aun de Tanya. Creo q a la pobre eso le dolio mas q nada, pero en fin… ella se lo busco.**_

_**Saludos!**_


	12. Capitulo 12

_**Antes de empezar con este cap… para los q aun tienen dudas sobre quien rayos es Alphonse, o donde esta Nessie, o porq Irina sigue respirando (jeje), aquí va la explicación: esta historia sigue la línea de eventos de mis otros fics, q solo abarcan hasta Eclipse, por lo q aquí no ha pasado nada de Amanecer… Nessie no existe, los Vulturi no mataron a Irina (lastima!) y Alphonse es un personaje q yo invente en mis fics… espero haber resuelto sus dudas!**_

_**Bueno, sin mas por decir… les dejo el cap. Escrito x Hime-chan**_

**Edward POV**

Tanya lucía indefensa y sus ojos mostraban lo sorprendida y asustada que estaba, pero eso no me importo, sentía como la rabia y el deseo de golpear a aquella mujer absurdamente terca, crecía.

Sentía como mi pecho se inflaba con un fuerte gruñido que amenazaba con salir para darle fin a esta estúpida situación. Pude sentir la mirada de mi familia y el clan de Denali sobre mí, pero ninguna pesaba tanto como la de mi esposa que me perforaba por detrás.

Por un momento, el miedo que sentí al ver como Tanya se abalanzaba sobre ella regresó. Gire tragándome el deseo irracional y violento, y me percate del rostro de mi esposa.

Me sentí regresar a una mañana de enero, en el salón de Biología en la escuela de Forks, donde por vez primera había percibido el aroma de esta increíble mujer. Recordé la expresión que tenía cuando nos vimos y yo luchaba por no lanzarme sobre ella para beber su sangre, y me percate que en este momento era la misma.

Vi mi reflejo en sus grandes ojos dorados, y me percate de la expresión furibunda, casi demente de mi rostro. Ahogue un gemido de frustración y reuniendo toda mis fuerzas caminé hacia Bella.

"¿Estás bien?" pregunte, mientras pasaba mis dedos por aquellos lugares donde las marcas de los golpes de Tanya le habían sacado algo parecido a un moretón. Ella solo me miró al rostro, percatándose del conflicto interno que tenía y asintió con lentitud.

A mis espaldas, escuche como Irina y Kate ayudaban a Tanya, y como Eleazar y Carmen le preguntaban si estaba bien. Sentí como mi familia se acercaba vacilante, para detenerse a un par de metros de donde Bella y yo estábamos.

"Edward, lo siento yo…" Exclamó una voz a mi costado, y yo tuve que tragarme con esfuerzo una nueva oleada de furia

Gire mi rostro, y aun con mis esfuerzos no pude evitar fulminar a Emmet con la mirada, vi como mi hermano se encogía en su lugar y miraba a Bella con arrepentimiento y miedo.

"Supongo que no previste esto, Emmet" Dije yo, con voz fría y calculada. Nuevamente vi como mi hermano y Jasper se estremecían. Mi familia viajaba su mirada de mí, a mis hermanos.

"No previeron que tal vez, Bella podría salir lastimada…" continué, aumentando el timbre de mi voz "…o que tal vez, ¡por su estúpida APUESTA estuve a punto de perderla y dañar a la familia!"

Me quede de pie con mi respiración violenta. Observe las expresiones horrorizadas de mi familia, y las miradas del Clan de Denali. Entonces me gire con lentitud, y sin mirar los ojos de mi esposa, tome su mano.

"Nos vamos…." Declaré, y me percate del pánico que invadía el ambiente, me percate del significado que esas palabras tendrían para los demás. Decidí aclarar la situación antes de que pensarán lo que no "…No se preocupen, solo voy a caminar con mi esposa, tenemos unos asuntos de los que hablar. Regresamos en un par de horas"

Rehuyendo la mirada de los demás, apreté la mano de Bella y sin verla a la cara, comencé a caminar. Creí que ella pondría algo de resistencia, pero me sorprendió el ver que no lo hacía. Que ella me conocía lo suficiente y confiaba en lo que iba a hacer.

**Emmet POV**

Por vez primera me percate del daño causado, y me sentí como un estúpido. ¡Bella había salido herida, al igual que Tanya y Edward, mi hermano me odiaba y yo me lo merecía!

"Emmet…Jasper…" Dijo Carlisle a mis espaldas, me gire al igual que Jasper, y nos encontramos con las miradas vacías y decepcionadas de mi familia, la de mi esposa.

"Sera mejor que nos expliques lo que ocurre"

**Tanya POV**

¡Lo había perdido, realmente había perdido a Edward! Y todo por… No, no tenía por que seguir culpándola, después de todo, la única culpable de que él me odiara era yo.

Aun sentía su mirada clavada en mi rostro, la expresión furiosa de sus labios, y mi corazón estaba roto.

**Edward POV**

Podía sentirlo todo con mayor fuerza, la tierra húmeda bajo mis pies, el aire golpeando mi rostro, la lluvia mojando mis ropas, la mano de Bella… pero yo no quería sentir, porque si sentía sabía que me iba a derrumbar.

Caminaba sin rumbo, sin tiempo… sabia que debía dejar de engañarme a mí mismo, no podía seguir retrasando el momento de ver a mi esposa a la cara. Pero, es que sentía tanto miedo… mucho miedo.

"Edward…" dijo la suave música de su voz, provocando en mi pecho el dolor sordo del miedo, miedo a que se fuera de mi lado. De que ahora viera realmente el monstruo que realmente soy, y se marchara.

"Edward…" Repitió, y sentí que su mano jalaba la mía, estreche nuestras manos con mayor fuerza, en un intento de impedir que pudiese soltarse e irse de mi lado. Cerré los ojos deseando lo imposible, y me atreví a encararla.

_**Quien hubiera dicho q se podía poner un poco de drama aquí? Honestamente, cuando Hime escribió esto ni me lo esperaba… aunq debo admitir q eso seria una reacción normal en Edward, no creen? digo, el pobre tiene una muy mala imagen de si mismo, y esto es una conclusión a la q podía llegar fácilmente…**_

_**Pero no sufran, q esto no va a pasar a mayores… o si? Mwajajaja!**_

_**Saludos!**_


	13. Capitulo 13

**Bella POV**

Edward se giro hacía mí, pero su rostro estaba crispado en la más triste expresión, apretaba mi mano como si fuera lo único que lo mantenía en pie.

Vacilante, y como si aun tuviese pulso, levante mi mano libre y la apreté contra su mejilla. Abrió sus ojos plenamente sorprendido, y me miró fijamente.

La expresión de sus ojos, se transformo en una mueca dura, casi forzada. Y abrió los labios con lentitud.

"No me dejes…" susurro, y yo me sorprendí de sus palabras "no me dejes…te amo"

Y antes de que pudiese siquiera hablar, Edward tomó mi rostro y apretó sus labios contra los míos, con desesperación y dolor… pero más que nada amor. Aunque –como siempre- me concentré en disfrutar el beso, no pude evitar que una parte de mi mente se preguntara que estaba pasando: ¿Por qué Edward parecía tan desesperado? ¿Por qué me rogaba que no lo dejara? Ya lo había visto atacar así antes, ¿no? No había nada que le hiciera siquiera sospechar que yo iba a…

Y recordé entonces, separándome de él, que me había confesado lo que había sucedido en aquella despedida de soltero, y que yo le había gritado y me había marchado sin decirle nada; Edward creía que yo estaba tan molesta por ello como para irme… pero no tenía ni idea del verdadero motivo de mi furia (Tanya) ni sabía que en realidad yo me arrepentía ya de aquel arranque de furia. Mi esposo me miró con expresión torturada, seguramente malinterpretando mi silencio y la interrupción del beso.

"Por favor, Bella…" rogó, con voz dolida. Esto se estaba saliendo de control. Sintiéndome mal por hacerlo sufrir, le coloqué una mano en los labios para callarlo.

"Edward… ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué me pides que no me vaya? ¿Adonde más iría?" pregunté, esperando dejarle bien claro que estaba entendiendo mal las cosas.

"Creí que tu… que estabas…" respondió él. Era tan raro verlo trabarse de esa forma con las palabras. Decidí que necesitaba ser mas clara, y lo abracé con fuerza, ignorando el dolor en mis brazos.

"No estoy molesta contigo, Edward" dije. Él, aunque confundido, parecía bastante aliviado.

"¿Estas segura?" preguntó él, con un tono tenso que rara vez le había oído. Yo asentí, y me estiré para besar sus labios de nuevo.

"Perdóname. No quise molestarme tanto… es solo que Tanya me ha tenido de muy mal humor últimamente" dije. Aliviada, escuché a Edward reír suavemente.

"Creí que te ibas. De verdad creí que te alejarías" dijo él. Yo negué con la cabeza, horrorizada solo de pensar en una eternidad sin él.

"¡Jamás me alejaré de ti! Y mucho menos por algo tan simple…" dije. Edward, por toda respuesta, me apretó más contra su pecho… y, conteniendo súbitamente el aliento, me soltó.

"¿Te duele?" preguntó, pasando su mano suavemente por las marcas en mis brazos, que ya no eran tan marcadas. Si antes había notado el dolor, su roce borró por completo cualquier sensación excepto el placer, como sucedía cada vez que me tocaba.

"No… ya no" dije con tono sugerente. Él me regaló una sonrisa pícara, pero en sus ojos yo aun distinguía rastros de la ira de hace un momento.

"Emmett y Jasper van a pagar por esto, te lo aseguro" dijo con expresión más seria. Yo no entendí nada, ¿Qué tenían que ver mis hermanos en esto?

"¿Ellos? ¿Por qué ellos?" pregunté confundida, al ver que mi esposo recobraba su expresión tensa y molesta. En esos momentos me pregunté cuanto control habría necesitado para no golpear a Tanya.

Después de un largo suspiro, Edward me guió hasta un tronco caído donde ambos nos sentamos. Ahí, mi esposo me contó finalmente lo que estaba pasando: me dijo que había notado comportamientos extraños en mis dos hermanos, y que éstos no solo estaban detrás de aquella extraña borrachera, sino que habían estado manipulándonos a ambos desde la llegada del clan de Denali… y todo por una apuesta, en la que ambos trataban de adivinar cuanto tardaría yo en perder la paciencia ante los avances de Tanya. Cuando mi Edward –eso sonaba tan bien sin importar el tiempo- terminó de hablar, me di cuenta de que yo tenía los puños apretados firmemente.

"¿Bella?" preguntó Edward con precaución. Me sobresalté un poco al oír su voz aterciopelada; estaba muy ocupada pensando en Emmett, Jasper y dos pedazos de chatarra que antes eran sus autos.

"¿Estas diciendo… que ELLOS causaron todo esto?" pregunté, molesta. Edward hizo un gesto afirmativo, de nuevo con expresión furiosa.

"Me temo que si. Cuando los vea de nuevo voy a matarlos" dijo él. Por una vez, yo no dije nada para evitarlo.

"Créeme, YO voy a ayudarte" dije, levantando mi puño derecho. La mirada de Edward se suavizo de inmediato, y sujetó mi puño con sus manos para luego acercarlo a su boca y besarlo con tal suavidad y amor que me hizo estremecer.

"Pero primero, será mejor que busquemos alguna presa. Lo necesitas" dijo él, sin apartar más de un centímetro mi mano de sus suaves labios. Hice una leve mueca de decepción… no era ESO lo que yo tenía en mente. Él pareció notarlo y rió.

"Eso puede esperar…" me dijo, sonriendo. Yo suspiré, accediendo. Aunque no deseaba interrumpir nuestro momento, la verdad sí necesitaba alimentarme.

"¿Y que haremos con Jasper y Emmett?" pregunté, mientras él me tomaba en brazos como hacía cuando yo era humana.

"Ya tengo algunas ideas… recuerda, amor, que llevo siglos escuchando sus mentes y secretos" me dijo Edward con tono pícaro, y reí. Sentí que empezaba a caminar adentrándose en el bosque.

"Ya no necesitas hacer esto, ¿sabes? Puedo caminar" le dije. Aunque me encantaba sentirme cerca de él, creí oportuno recordárselo. Él se detuvo.

"Yo creo que si. Además, me gusta como están las cosas" dijo Edward, y me apretó con fuerza contra él. Yo sonreí, contenta tan solo con sentirlo cerca, con oler su dulce fragancia…

Me bajó, pero no soltó mi mano, y ambos caminamos hacia el bosque.

**JasperPOV**

Por primera vez desde la apuesta, vi miedo en los ojos de Emmett; a decir verdad, no lo culpaba: a juzgar por la expresión de Edward, bien podríamos esperar un desastre cuando regresara.

Sentí primero su ira y su desesperación, pero ahora mi hermano parecía más calmado. Aunque claro, la situación aquí era totalmente diferente.

Tanya parecía estar en coma; su mirada, fija en el lugar donde Edward había desaparecido, estaba vacía, deprimida. Yo sentía la fuerte oleada de tristeza fluir de ella, y supe que de poder llorar lo habría hecho. A su lado, el resto de su familia intentaba animarla un poco, pero no tenían mucho éxito. Una y otra vez, la vampira se pasaba una mano por un costado, donde Edward la había golpeado –aun me sorprendía que hubiera hecho a un lado su usual caballerosidad- a pesar de que no había herida.

"¡Como pudieron siquiera considerar hacer esto! ¿Se dan cuenta de lo que causaron? ¡Son unos idiotas! ¡Te aseguro, Emmett, que…!" Rosalie gritaba a su esposo. Casi podía apostar a que ese siglo de castidad ya era oficial.

"¡Oye, Rose! No queríamos llevarlo tan lejos, es solo que…" trató de defenderse mi hermano.

"¡Nada de excusas!" gritó Rosalie, y súbitamente giró a verme a mi. Alice, a su lado, me dirigía la misma mirada.

"Esperaba eso de Emmett, pero ¿tu? ¿En que estaban pensando, Jazz?" dijo Alice. Sentí su molestia, y eso me dolió. La verdad es que desde un principio debí haber escuchado aquella vocecita interior –tan similar a la de mi esposa- que me decía que esto era una mala idea.

"Basta. Con gritar no solucionaremos nada; creo que lo mejor será que ambos se disculpen por todo" dijo Carlisle. Gracias al cielo, él permanecía calmado. A su lado, Esme asintió fervientemente.

"Menos mal que nada grave pasó" dijo Kate, aliviada, aunque mi hermano le lanzó una mirada que seguramente quería decir: '¿estas LOCA?'

"Vamos, Tanya, no te pongas así. No es para tanto; ya sabías lo que pasaría" dijo Eleazar, mientras Carmen lo miraba con reprobación ante la frase tan directa.

"Eleazar tiene razón, Tanya. Tu sabías desde hace mucho que no le interesabas" añadió Irina. Aquello pareció despertar a Tanya.

"¡¿Quieren callarse?!" pidió con ira. Pude sentir su remordimiento; seguramente era consciente de que sus hermanas tenían razón. Me concentré en todos ellos, tratando de calmar el ambiente con una oleada de calma… y sentí un codazo en el costado.

"Ah, no, Jazz ¡nada de dones! Esta vez, vas a tener que aguantarnos a todos" dijo Alice, mirándome con una expresión entre molesta y divertida que no entendí… hasta que Rosalie levantó la mano y sujetó la oreja de Emmett.

"¡Adentro, a la casa! ¡Aun no termino contigo!" dijo ella, y jaló a mi hermano como si se tratara de un niño pequeño. "¡Y tu! ¡Ni se te ocurra calmarme!" me gritó, y siguió su camino. Esme negó con la cabeza.

"Que modales, niños…" dijo mi madre adoptiva. Carlisle simplemente hizo un gesto para que entráramos en la casa, y sentí la mano de Alice en mi brazo, jalándome; seguramente ella ya había visto lo que sucedería…

Y recordé, con un escalofrío, que Edward tenía más de un siglo de material mental –mío y de Emmett- como para castigarnos de sobra si lo deseaba. Tragué saliva (veneno, más bien).

Esto se iba a poner aun peor…

_**Ahh… tengan miedo, tengan mucho miedo, Emmett y Jasper!!!! Jeje, pueden apostar a q Rosalie lo va a poner en su lugar… awww! Lo trata como niño!**_

_**Y el pobre Jasper SI se siente mal, y eso q aun no sabe lo q viene…**_

_**Y si, TENIA q poner un momento entre Edward y Bella, ya les hacia falta! Ahora si, en el siguiente cap viene lo feo (de nuevo, mi lado oscuro).**_

_**Saludos!**_


	14. Capitulo 14

**Alice POV**

Esto no sería sencillo, es decir, nunca le había ocultado algo a Jasper… pero debo admitir que ahora si se lo merecía. El y Emmet pagarían por sus juegos, solo espero que Edward no sea muy cruel con mi marido.

**Emmet POV**

Los de Denali se habían marchado, excusándose con que regresarían más tarde para empacar. Creó que lo único que nos estaban dando era un poco de privacidad para arreglar nuestros problemas.

Desde mi posición lo único que podía ver era la puerta de entrada, esperaba que mis hermanos llegaran pronto, necesitaba disculparme con Edward y Bella por lo ocurrido. Ahora mi apuesta no me parecía tan buena como en un principio. Suspire pesadamente al pensar en mi esposa, que refunfuñaba en nuestra habitación mientras gritaba lo molesta y decepcionada que estaba de mí y Jasper.

Escondí la cara entre mis manos, mientras recordaba la mirada de nuestro otro hermano, lucía tan molesto, tan… herido. Las palabras de la familia rondaban por mi cabeza una y otra vez como un eco insoportable. Sentí miedo de que mis juegos dañaran una de las cosas que más amo en la vida, temía haber destruido a la familia.

Pude seguir regodeándome en mi dolor, en la culpa… pero entonces el efluvio de las personas a las que esperaba llegó a mi nariz. Respire profundamente como si pudiese necesitar el aire para calmarme, y me puse de pie para abrir la puerta.

"¡Déjame Edward!" Grito Bella, en el momento justo en el que me paré en el porche, la vi caminar hacía la casa con mi hermano por detrás. Su expresión me dejo aturdido.

"¡Bella, espera por favor!" Exclamó Edward mientras detenía a su esposa por el brazo, pero ella se sacudió con un movimiento brusco del agarre.

"¡TE HE DICHO QUE ME DEJES!" Se giro con una expresión furiosa en el rostro, mientras escupía las palabras con la voz llena de odio y repulsión.

"¡NO, no pienso dejarte hasta que me escuches!" Mi hermano volvió a sujetarla, pero el movimiento fue brusco. Me sorprendí, Edward NUNCA había tratado así a Bella.

"¡No quiero escucharte… no quiero mirarte… NO QUIERO SABER NADA DE TI EDWARD CULLEN!"

Las palabras de Bella hicieron que mi hermano la soltara como si le quemara. Un jadeo terrible me hizo darme cuenta de que toda la familia observaba lo mismo que yo. Todos y cada uno de los miembros de la familia, estábamos ahí.

"¿De qué estás hablando? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?" La voz de Edward era frágil, y las palabras salieron vacilantes de su boca. La expresión de Bella no cambio.

"Me voy Edward" Sentenció mi hermana, con la voz más indiferente que en mi larga vida escuche. "Ya no puedo estar aquí, no quiero estar aquí…"

"¿Qué estas dicien…?"

"¡YA NO TE AMO EDWARD!"

Pude escuchar la exclamación de asombro de mi familia y estoy más que seguro que yo había soltado una igual. Frente a mí, justo en ese momento pude ver como el corazón y la felicidad de mi hermano…moría. ¡Dios, dolía tanto!

Vi horrorizado como las piernas de Edward flaqueaban, y caía al suelo. Nunca en mi vida lo había visto tan frágil…y humano.

"¿Por qué?" levantó las manos a manera de plegaria, y miró el rostro de Bella con la más triste expresión.

"¡Porque me di cuenta que no lo vales!" Respondió ella, de la manera más fría posible "¡El dolor que sufro, lo que he perdido… TU, no lo vales!"

Bella dirigió su mirada hacía la familia, y la paso por cada uno de nosotros.

"Ninguno de ustedes…" Declaró con una sonrisa amarga y la mirada perdida "… ninguno, lo vale"

Y entonces, se dio la vuelta… y se marcho.

**Jasper POV**

¡Dolía tanto! ¿No podría alguien desaparecer la sorpresa, la traición… el dolor? ¡Me dolía, Dolía MUCHO! ¡Dios santo! ¿Qué he hecho? ¿Qué hicimos Emmet?

**Emmet POV**

Me quede de piedra. Estaba de pie, inmóvil mirando a Edward acurrucado en el suelo, completamente destrozado. Esme corrió hacía él, al igual que el resto de la familia; Alice y Rose trataron de alcanzar a Bella; cuando llego junto a él, nuestra madre le extendió los brazos en una invitación, pero la reacción de mi hermano me dejo aterrado.

Comenzó a gritar, mientras jalaba sus cabellos con fuerza. Caminaba de un lado a otro del patio, y en ocasiones lanzaba golpes, mientras repetía y una y otra vez: "¡La he perdido!"

Me estremecí, en cuanto la voz de mi hermano fue invadida por sollozos, y en cuanto comenzó a sujetarse el pecho con fuerza, como si quisiera morir. Mire a mi familia que trataban de encontrar una forma de hacerlo salir de su ataque, pero nada funcionaba.

"Edward…" susurre, viendo como mi hermano temblaba frente a mí, como su existencia perdía toda razón de ser, como el hombre a quien he amado y admirado desde mi conversión se moría.

Me sorprendí al ver que levantaba la vista, que sus ojos dorados…completamente vacios se posicionaban de mí, y como la expresión apagada de su rostro se transformaba en una mueca de desprecio.

Se puso de pie, y sin mirar a nadie más que a mí y a Jasper sonrió de la manera más amenazante que he visto nunca. Sentí miedo.

"¿Qué ocurre Em, Jazz?" Preguntó de pronto, mientras ladeaba la cabeza en nuestra dirección "¿Se están divirtiendo?"

"¿Les gusta lo que ven?" continuó mientras caminaba lentamente hacía nosotros, sentí el deseo de alejarme de él "¿Les divierte ver…que Bella se ha ido? ¿Qué me ha dejado por sus estúpidos juegos?"

"Edward…" dijo Jasper, pero de pronto Edward estallo en una carcajada llena del más puro odio.

"¡Espero que se estén divirtiendo!" Exclamo mientras reía "¡Porque será la última vez que se divierten a mi costa y la de Bella!"

Bajó la mirada, que chispeaba con odio y furia, y dio vuelta mientras se dirigía por donde Bella, mi hermanita, se había marchado.

"Me voy…" declaró, y comenzó a caminar "…ya no hay ninguna razón para que yo esté aquí"

"ya no hay ninguna razón para que yo…viva"

"¿De qué estás hablando Edward?" Exclamó Carlisle, mientras trataba de detenerlo. Edward se sacudió las manos de nuestro padre y sonrió con frialdad.

"Lo que escuchaste padre, me voy…a Italia" En ese momento, sentí como si mi vida se fuera de mi cuerpo. Esme sollozo mientras caía de rodillas, frente a Edward.

"¡No vayas! ¡No vayas!" Exclamó mi madre "¡podemos solucionarlo Edward, espera a que Alice y Rosalie traigan a Bella… veras que lo solucionamos!"

"¡No!" grito mi hermano, furioso "¡Ella no regresará!"

"¡Edward por favor, piensa en la familia!" Exclamó Jasper por vez primera, mientras se acercaba.

"¡¿Ustedes pensaron en la familia, cuando comenzaron el juego?!" Acuso Edward, mientras nos fulminaba con la mirada. "¿Ahora les importa lo que ocurra con la familia? ¡No seas hipócrita Jasper… ¡Ni a ti, ni a Emmet les importa lo que le ocurra a la familia!"

Me acerque cuando vi que daba la vuelta, que buscaba alejarse de nosotros.

"¡Edward, POR FAVOR!" Exclamé, mientras lo tomaba por los brazos.

"¡NO EMMET, DEJAME MORIR EN PAZ!" Grito mientras luchaba por soltarse de mi agarre "¡SIN BELLA, NO ME QUEDA NADA POR LO QUE VIVIR!"

"¡Hermano, piensa en lo que dices; piensa en nosotros!" Continúe ¡Dios que hice!

"¿USTEDES?... ¡USTEDES YA NO ME IMPORTAN!...TE ODIO EMMETT, TE ODIO JASPER… LOS ODIO, LOS ODIO POR QUITARME LO QUE MAS AMO EN LA VIDA"

"¡LOS ODIO!"

_**Ahhh, el drama.**_

_**Muy tarde, esos dos finalmente ven la totalidad de las consecuencias d sus actos. Mira q causar todo esto x una bromita… sufran los dos!!!**_

_**Dije q Emmett y Jasper iban a sufrir x esa broma, no? Mwajajaja!**_


	15. Capitulo 15

**Emmett POV**

Las palabras de mi hermano resonaban en mi cabeza, como si hicieran eco dentro de una cueva… 'te odio', 'te odio'… me miré las manos, que hacia unos segundos habían intentado detener a mi hermano sin éxito.

¿En que momento se salió todo de control? ¡Si todo iba bien! Incluso creí haber visto a Edward y Bella contentos y enamorados, como siempre. ¿Qué había hecho?

**JasperPOV**

Por primera vez en mi nueva vida, mis emociones ocultaban todas las demás.

Emmett estaba histérico; se movía de un lado para el otro, escuchando sin responder las acusaciones de Rosalie, que le gritaba lo mal que habíamos hecho él y yo y lo que nos merecíamos una eternidad de celibato. Vi a Esme, de rodillas frente a nosotros, con el rostro oculto entre sus manos, temblando como si llorara; ya había pasado por algo así antes, y repetirlo ahora…

Jamás había visto a Carlisle adoptar una expresión como la de ahora: vacía, derrotada, despojada de su usual serenidad y sabiduría… y Alice, mi esposa, mi amada, me miraba con evidente furia, como si no deseara otra cosa que tomarme y desgarrarme la piel. No sé que pensaba Emmett en esos momentos, pero yo estaba seguro de que me lo merecería.

"¿Carlisle…?" dije, casi imploré, mirando a mi padre adoptivo. Él no giró para verme.

"¿Si, Jasper?" dijo él, con una voz tan diferente de la suya que me asustó. Mi propio miedo y arrepentimiento eran demasiado grandes aún para poder distinguir sus emociones (¿o eran ESAS sus emociones?) pero el tono de su voz me dijo lo mal que se sentía. Su dolor me hirió casi tanto como las palabras de Edward hace un momento.

"No todo esta perdido, ¿no es así? Podemos ir tras él… o tras ella" dije, con voz temblorosa. Rosalie soltó una carcajada cruel y sarcástica.

"Eso ya lo hicimos, Jasper. Si vas a abrir la boca, será mejor que sea para decir algo inteligente" dijo Rose, con todo el odio de que era capaz. Avergonzado, evité mirarla.

"¡Carlisle!" gritó de pronto Alice, con expresión aterrada. Sentí como si un enorme peso se posara sobre mi pecho muerto. Esa mirada solo podía significar una cosa. Emmett y Carlisle se acercaron a ella, pero yo ya estaba ahí.

"¿Qué viste, Alice? ¡Dímelo!" le pedí, sujetándola de los brazos. Temblaba.

"Edward… Edward…" repitió ella, y vi algo extraño en sus ojos. Carlisle pareció palidecer aun más. Súbitamente, Emmett me hizo a un lado y la sujetó de los hombros, agitándola con desesperación.

"¡Habla ya, Alice! ¡¿Que rayos ves?!" le gritó Emmett.

"Edward, él… esta en Italia, lo veo caminar por las calles a la luz del día, y dos figuras encapuchadas… las veo acercársele, y luego…" dijo Alice, que se soltó del agarre de mi hermano y cayó de rodillas igual que Esme. No necesitábamos que terminara la frase.

**EmmettPOV**

No, no, NO. ¡Esto no podía pasar! ¡NO PODÍA!

Sentí que me ahogaba, aunque sabía que no necesitaba el aire. Edward moriría, y todo ¿Por qué? Por una estúpida broma, una inútil apuesta entre Jasper y yo. ¡NO era posible! De ser necesario, iría a Italia YO mismo y lo traería de vuelta, a rastras si debía hacerlo.

"No funcionará, Emmett" dijo Alice desde el suelo. "Lo vi. Llegarás tarde. Ninguno puede hacer nada ya" sentenció mi hermana.

"¡No Alice! ¡Debe haber una forma! ¡DEBE haber un modo de salvarlo!" gritó Jasper, desesperado. Su esposa negó con la cabeza, lentamente. Fuera de mí, me arrodillé frente a ella y la sujeté con fuerza, ignorando el gruñido de Jasper.

"¡Basta! ¡Siempre hay una forma! ¡SIEMPRE!" le grité, sintiendo como perdía mi voz. Jamás en mi vida me había sentido tan desesperado. Dudaba incluso que el don de Caitlin pudiera causarme más dolor que esto.

"¡NO le hables así! ¡Quítale las manos de encima!" gruñó Jasper. Yo agaché la mirada, incapaz de ver a mi familia a los ojos. Y, sin necesidad de tener su don, supe que Jasper se sentía igual.

"¿No lo entiendes? ¡ES MI CULPA! ¡todo esto es culpa mía! ¿Cómo pude ser tan idiota? ¡Lo hemos perdido, y todo por mi causa! ¡Jamás voy a perdonarme esto! ¿Cómo podré seguir? ¿Cómo puedo superarlo?" grité, a nadie en especial. Vi por el rabillo del ojo que Jasper apretaba los puños, sintiéndose tan miserable como yo…

"Para empezar, pidiendo perdón" dijo una voz, clara y aterciopelada, a mis espaldas. ¿Era posible? Volteé con aprensión, y me encontré con el rostro sonriente de Edward, mirándome como siempre.

"¿E… Edward?" preguntó Jasper, tan asombrado como yo de verlo ahí, con nosotros, vivo.

"Y si, todo esto es SU culpa. Espero hayan aprendido la lección" dijo otra voz, que se acercaba. Con mayor sorpresa aun, vi que Bella –mi hermana- se colocaba al lado de Edward y le tomaba la mano, y vi que éste se inclinaba para besarla dulcemente. Muy bien, ¿de que me estaba perdiendo?

"No entiendo nada" dijo Jasper, confundido. Para sorpresa de ambos, el resto de mi familia sonrió. Un momento, creo que ya estaba entendiendo…

"¡No puedo creer que hayan caído!" dijo Alice, echándose a reír con descaro. Rosalie y Esme la imitaron, y todo encajó.

"¿Qué cosa?" pregunté, pero mi respuesta llegó con el rostro, entre indignado y resignado, de Jasper. Claro, él seguramente ya sentía lo que pasaba. Me asombró lo rápido que mi dolor se volvió ira homicida.

"¡Todo esto fue un truco!" grité, molesto. Edward y Bella me miraron y rieron también. Ese par de…

"Pues claro. No esperabas que no hubiera venganza, ¿o si?" dijo Edward, sonriendo. Me sentí tan humillado que las palabras se atoraron en mi garganta. Jasper parecía estar en estado de shock, pues ni se movía.

"¡Te pasaste de la raya, Edward! ¡Casi me da un INFARTO!" le reproché. Eso pareció divertirlo aun más.

"Los vampiros no sufren infartos" me recordó Bella, y me sacó la lengua.

"Lo tienen bien merecido. Mira que hacer tanto alboroto por una apuesta…" nos regañó Alice. Su esposo parecía seguir en coma.

"¡Como pudieron! Y, y… ¿Carlisle? ¡Me extraña de ti, papá! ¡tan serio que te ves!" le dije, marcando de más la palabra 'papá'. ¿Cómo es que alguien como él se había prestado a seguirles el juego? Él se limitó a sonreírme.

"Sonaba divertido. Además, nada como una buena lección para aprender" respondió Carlisle. No pude más; sujeté a Jasper y lo agité para hacerlo reaccionar.

"¡Todos se unieron en nuestra contra! ¿Cómo…? ¡JASPER, TARADO EMOCIONAL, DI ALGO!" le grité.

"Que alivio" fue todo lo que dijo mi hermano. Si, claro, era un alivio saber que no habíamos perdido ni a Edward ni a Bella, pero… pero… ¡acababa de caer en una broma! ¿Eso era lo único que podía decir?

**EPOV**

Muy pocas veces me había reído tanto en toda mi existencia. Desde una distancia segura, había observado la escena de mi supuesto suicidio, mirando junto con mi Bella como Jasper y Emmett se hundían en la desesperación… por un instante, me sentí culpable, pero entonces recordé todo el problema con Tanya y decidí que bien podría sobrevivir a la culpa.

"Ahora, hay que decidir el castigo" dije, satisfecho de que recibieran su merecido. Debía admitir que Alice y Esme estuvieron magníficas… deberían ser actrices. Emmett y Jasper me miraron con indignación.

"¡¿Qué no te parece SUFICIENTE ya?!" dijo Emmett. A mi lado, Bella rió, y yo la abracé con más fuerza, satisfecho como siempre de tenerla a mi lado.

"Déjame pensarlo… no, creo que no" dijo Bella, fingiendo tomar una decisión.

"Además, no estamos hablando de venganza, sino de apuestas. Si mal no recuerdo, ustedes APOSTARON, ¿no? Y yo sé exactamente qué" dije, señalándome la frente. Mis dos hermanos palidecieron, y con razón: yo tenía mucho material que podría usar en su contra con solo desearlo.

"No te atreverías" dijo Jasper, aunque más bien sonó como un ruego.

"Convénceme" lo reté.

"Bueno, ambos perdieron, así que ambos deben pagar la apuesta" dijo Carlisle… Si, CARLISLE. Mi padre parecía bastante divertido con todo esto. Extraño. Supongo que aprovechaba la oportunidad para enseñar a sus otros hijos a comportarse mejor. Em y Jasper lo miraron como si acabara de decir que estaba enamorado de un lobo; Bella rió de nuevo, y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

Ahhh… la dulce, dulce venganza.

_**Yo nunca dije q los demás NO supieran q pasaba, o si? Esto fue un complot! Mwajajaja! Emmett y Jasper se llevaron el susto de su vida inmortal… creo q Jasper quedo traumado… y si, los DOS perdieron. Hice cuentas y ninguno le acerto al dia. Pobres**_

_**Ahhh, los Cullen deberían ser actores! Con lo buenos q son serian un éxito!!! Ni JASPER noto la broma! Jajaja! Ahhh, la venganza… **_

_**Y si, Carlisle acaba de descubrir q ser malo es divertido… mwajaja!**_

_**Espero les guste**_


	16. Capitulo 16

_**El ultimo capitulo!! *snif***_

**Emmet POV**

¡Estúpido Edward! ¡Estúpida apuesta! Y ¡Estúpido yo, por haber hecho la estúpida apuesta!

Mire nuevamente como Edward le abría la puerta a Bella para que subiera al Jeep, si, a MI JEEP. Edward subió al asiento de copiloto, y al percatarse de mi mirada, sonrió burlonamente y con un gesto de la mano se despidió, antes de que su mujer hiciera rugir el motor y acelerara cuesta abajo por el sendero.

Casi escuche el gemido de dolor que hizo mi pobre auto, temblé al ver desaparecer a mi bebé bajo el control de la vampira neonata que peor conduce.

"¡Emmet!" Exclamó mi esposa a mis espaldas "¡Quita ya esa cara de borrego a medio morir y ven acá!"

"Pero Rose…"

"¡Nada de ROSE! ¡Ven acá!" Ordenó mientras con un dedo me hacía un gesto.

La parte de mi coche no era la peor parte, lo peor era tener el maravilloso cuerpo de mi esposa a tan solo unos metros y no poder tocarlo. Porque había sido castigado con el celibato… indefinido.

Apreté lleno de rabia mis puños en cuanto me gire. ¡No podía ser cierto! Rose; Mi Rose estaba… deslumbrante. No podía encontrar las palabras exactas de cómo lucía con ese camisón extremadamente pequeño, y con sus carnosos labios pintados de ese rojo tan llamativo. ¡Eso era crueldad, me oyen, la más PURA y CLARA muestra de crueldad!

"¿Qué ocurre Em?" Preguntó ella, con aquel timbre seductor que tanto me derrite "Te quedaste boca abierto"

Me acerque sin siquiera preverlo, sin planearlo, quería a mi esposa, y la quería YA. Tome su cuerpo entre mis brazos y la mire fijamente, esperando a ser rechazado. Con la esperanza escondida en mi corazón acerque el rostro para besarla, pero me encontré besando su mano.

"No Emmet" Me dijo ella, como si regañase a un niño, y una sonrisa tentadora y burlona se dibujo en su rostro. Me quede como un idita viéndola salir de la habitación.

"¡MALDITO EL MOMENTO EN EL QUE DECIDI APOSTAR CON JASPER!" Grite, al menos esperó que Jazz lo esté pasando tan mal como yo.

**Bella POV**

Debo admitir que viajar en el Jeep de Emmett era grandioso, ahora entendía mejor a Edward con respecto a la velocidad. Mi flamante esposo había subido a nuestra habitación, según él para buscar una carta que había llegado ayer. Edward decía que me gustaría leerla.

Cuando entré a la sala, vi que Jasper estaba ahí.

"¡Hola, Jas…!" Ni siquiera pude terminar, pues en cuanto mi hermano se percato de mi presencia, corrió hacía mí.

"¡Hola Bella! Dime ¿Necesitas lago? ¿Quieres mi moto? Podría prestártela si así lo deseas, no me importa. Estaría más que encantado de que la usarás. ¿Dónde está Edward? ¿El necesita algo? tal vez un piano nuevo estaría bien…"

Preguntaba tan rápido que me habría mareado si no fuera vampiro, varías veces intente de que se detuviera pero fue en vano. Sentí miedo en el momento en que me empezó a ofrecer regalos de mayor valor y… tamaño.

"No creo que Bella quiera un país Jasper" Dijo una voz a mis espaldas, y aparte del alivio que sentí, me inundo una gran alegría. ¡Edward era siempre tan oportuno!

"Ah… está bien" dijo mi rubio hermano, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro "Pero si necesitan algo, por favor, no duden en pedírmelo ¿De acuerdo?" Yo me quedé mirándolo unos segundos, pasmada: el pobre estaba pagando las cuentas de Alice Y Rosalie como castigo por la apuesta, y eso era una GRAN cantidad de dinero… ¿y aun así sonreía de esa forma?

"De acuerdo" Respondí yo, contagiada de la tranquilidad que Jasper poseía. Sentí como Edward me abrazaba por la cintura, y como los tres nos quedábamos invadidos por un cómodo silencio.

"Será mejor, que vaya a buscar a Alice…" dijo Jasper, mientras sonreía cortésmente. Mi marido y yo asentimos con la cabeza, y le abrimos el paso para que pudiera marcharse… pero Jasper no se fue.

"¿Ocurre algo Jasper?" Pregunte, mientras lo estudiaba con la mirada, el solo negó con la cabeza y pasó su mirada entre Edward y yo.

De pronto, me encontré separada de los brazos de mi marido y me halle entre los de mi hermano. Me sorprendí tanto que olvide como respirar (y eso que no es necesario para mí)

"¡Me alegra tanto tenerte aquí Bella!" Dijo Jasper en mi oído, con una sonrisa transparentándose en su voz "¡Me alegra tanto que seas Mi hermana!"

Me estrecho más fuerte entre sus brazos, y yo se lo devolví. Observe de reojo a Edward que sonreía complacido y con una mirada llena de ternura. Mi hermano me soltó, y después de estrechar también a mi marido, se marchó con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Interrogue a Edward con la mirada, el solo se encogió de hombros y mi sonrisa preferida apareció en sus labios.

"Pensé que ya te habías acostumbrado" Dijo con simpleza, y me estrecho ahora contra él. Yo reí, mientras hundía el rostro en su pecho.

"No importa cuántas veces lo haga, aun me sorprende" La risa de mi esposo, me hizo temblar entre sus brazos.

"¡Es solo que esta feliz, está muy feliz de que nada malo nos haya pasado!"

Nos miramos fijamente el uno al otro, y caminamos hacía el sofá. Ahí nos abrazamos, mientras suspirábamos felices. La vida no podía ser más perfecta.

"y… ¿Qué era lo que querías mostrarme?" Pregunté, bastante curiosa. El rió entre dientes, pero se enderezó para que quedáramos en otra posición. Acarició mi rostro con dulzura, antes de buscar algo en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Sacó un sobre y lo puso en mis manos, ambos observamos la carta por un tiempo indefinido, entonces me decidí por abrirlo.

"Edward" Deje de respirar en cuanto identifique la letra. Él tomó mi mano y me indicó que la leyera.

_Bella:_

_Sé que soy la última persona de quien esperarías recibir una carta. Y aunque las cosas entre nosotras no terminaron bien, te suplicó que comprendas las razones por mi visita._

_¡Amo a Edward como nunca amé a alguien! Y puedo ver que tú también lo haces. He comprendido que mi lucha por obtener su amor, no estaba más que pérdida y que no queda nada más que desearle la felicidad al lado de la compañera que eligió. _

_Me di cuenta de mi error, al comportarme de una forma tan infantil como lo hice. Y espero me puedas perdonar por todo._

_Creo que el conocerte me enseño que a pesar de mi edad (que es muy alta) aun no he madurado, y que debo hacerlo para poder continuar y encontrar a un compañero que me amé por lo que soy._

_¡Lo lamento mucho, Bella! Espero que puedas disculparme y bueno, quien sabe, tal vez podríamos será amigas._

_Dile a Edward que lo siento, y que le deseo lo mejor…a ambos._

_Con cariño: Tanya_

Me sorprendí de escuchar un solloza en mi garganta, y sonreí al sentir como Edward me abrazaba. ¡Ahora sí, la vida era PERFECTA!

"Te amo, Bella" Susurró Edward en mi oído.

"Te amo, Edward" Respondí yo, levantando la mirada. Nos miramos y nos besamos, una vez más en nuestra hermosa eternidad.

**Fin**

_**No les dije yo q habíamos traumado a Jasper? Pobre… pero al menos eso le impide sufrir tanto como Emmett, jeje. Mira q Celibato indefinido con una esposa como Rosalie DEBE ser el infierno… jeje, el pobre si q esta sufriendo…ahhh! La venganza!**_

_**Y la pobre Tanya decidió disculparse (AL FIN!); bueno, después de todo ya no cae tan mal… creo. **_

_**Espero q les haya gustado este fic. Tanto Hime como yo lo hicimos con el fin de divertirnos un rato y de paso divertir a los demás, espero hayamos conseguido hacerlo.**_

_**Para Hime: no sabes lo mucho q me divertí escribiendo esto contigo. Te quiero mucho! De verdad me alegra haberte conocido, y espero podamos seguir en contacto para mas historias… hacemos un buen equipo!**_

_**Muchisimas gracias a todos los que comentaron! A algunos no pude contestarles porq no tenían cuenta aquí, pero quiero q sepan que leí sus comentarios y les agradezco mucho todos ellos. Ustedes son los culpables de q me pasara horas sonriéndole a mi pantalla (quien me viera diría q estaba loca, jeje)… mil gracias!**_

_**Pronto… la despedida de Edward, asi q espero no irme x mucho tiempo.**_

_**Cuidense!**_

_**Tsuyu ryu**_


End file.
